Make Me Stronger
by LominiqueAikou
Summary: After Saskue returns, Sakura just doesnt feel safe or strong anymore. So she ask Tsunade for an top ranking mission. Can she hack it? After all it is the Akatsuki. Nothing works better than the help of family. Or a crazy cousin. SakX?
1. The Gang

_I Don't own any of the Naruto characters:( *sigh* But life goes on! Storytime._

_ P.S. The slightly crazy cousin is mine though :) _

_P.s.s Song is (Goodbye: Sr-71)_

_I'm everything you know_

_You wonder friend or foe_

_I'm the burning in your throat when you swallow_

_But you spit me out_

_Your stomach full of doubt_

_And your still faking every word out of your mouth_

_But you wont let go_

_It's all about control_

_Understand I'm born to lead you will follow_

_I don't wanna stay _

_I'm running away_

_Don't you here me when I say…._

"_Sakura-chan! Hellooo!!! Sakura!!!" Naruto's voice seemed to have pushed its way into sakura's head. Started she screamed. Fearing a beating he flinched and jumped back._

"_Damn it Naruto! What?" Her voice wasn't cold but it wasn't friendly either._

"_Well we've been calling your name for 5 minutes now and you didn't respond, I got worried." Naruto's head sunk as he looked to the floor. A wave of guilt washed over her, she smiled a small one. "Sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to snap at you." Instantly his disposition perked up. "Ok Sakura-chan!" Grinning widely he worked his way to the front of the team. Sakura stood back dragging her feet. Saskue, Kakashi, and Naruto walked ahead. She gazed at her teammates, a sudden pain shot through her. _

_Grasping her chest she doubled over. "N-Naruto, Kakas-shi." Pain was embedded in every word. Either they didn't here or they just didn't care. None of them turned around, they seemed to walk even faster. Another pain just as bad, hit her spine. Collapsing she screamed. A shadowy figure blocked the sun. Looking up she winced. "Sas-Saskue." He gazed at her broken figure, a seemingly dark glint in his eyes. I shiny object rose from his hand. "Saskue, what are you-" Sakura didn't finish, as she notice the object was a kunai. "I was gone for three years Sakura and your still as useless as ever." His voice, it was cold. Moving, she tried to stand, only succeeding in failing. A dark chuckle escaped his lips, pulling back he threw it. Her eyes widened._

"_SASSSSKKKUUUEE!"_

Sakura jolted up out of her bed. Crashing on the floor she panted. A thin layer of cold sweat covered her body. "Not, not again." She breathed. Picking herself up she looked around. The room was dark, with little moonlight shining through. Looking at her bed she frowned. ~_That same dream. It all started ever since Saskue came back_.~ Focusing her gaze to her nightstand she saw it was 5;:30am. "Well, have to be at the hospital at 7:30, might as well get ready." Walking to the door she headed to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she sighed. Dark circles showed her sleepless nights, the lack of color in her skin proved that theory also. ~_I look like a raccoon_.~ Jumping in the shower she mentally prepared herself for the day.

"Hey Sakura!" Turning around she saw Naruto waving like a maniac. He grew taller in height and in skill over the past years, now 17. Not wearing his orange jumpsuit anymore he switched to an orange jacket, with no sleeves, but kept the pants. His clan symbol now on his back. A broad smile on his face. Smiling she waved too. "Hey Naruto! What are you doing up so early?" Stopping so he could catch up she waited. "Grandma Tsunade is sending me on a mission."

"What mission?" Curiosity shown in her eyes."

"Just a boring anbu mission." He spoke casually. She stopped. "BORING Anbu mission? Naruto anbu isn't boring. Those missions are tough. Surprised someone with a brain like yours even made it!"

"HEY! I have brains, just so far back you cant see them. What I lack in brains I make up in skill!" Naruto hmmpf'ed and folded his arms across his chest to make a point. "Sounds to me Sakura, your jealous."

"Me? Jealous of you!" Sakura laughed, but in her mind the accusation affected her greatly.

*_Am I jealous_?*

"Whatever Naruto, here's my stop, good luck on your mission!" Grinning. she waved and disappeared into the hospital.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Continuing his walk his walk he tensed slightly at the figure who snuck next to him.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Naruto's voice was cold. He wasn't in konaha when Saskue arrived back on his own accord, 3 months ago. It bugged him to know that he couldn't fulfill Sakura's promise to bring him back. So ever since he was a little hostile to him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood every time he came close.

Saskue notice, and was a little taken aback by it. Naruto was or used to be his best friend so it hurt, but only a little. Masking his emotions he folded his arms. "Tsunade-sama asked that I accompany you on this mission." He spoke monotone.

Naruto froze. "GRAMNDMA TSUNADE ASKED YOU!?" People stopped and stared.

A sigh escaped Saskue's lips. "Yes, is that a problem dope?" a smirk on his face.

"HELL YEA that's a problem! I don't trust you!" Naruto emphasized his point by jabbing his finger in his shoulder. Saskue glared.

"Well then, guess your going to have to try Naruto." The boys turned to the one who stopped a potential fight.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We're outside Naruto in the middle of the road. Don't ask what I'm doing here." Kakashi mentally sighed at his former student's blindness.

Naruto seemed to realize and gave a nervous chuckle, "Heh heh I knew that."

Saskue rolled his eyes, "Dope."


	2. It's her choice

Chapter 2:

________________________________________________________________________

Sakura walked slowly down the halls of the hospital. A clipboard held snuggly to her chest. *_Hmm why did his words affect me so? Jealous? Me? Naruto? Of course not! I can be just as good as Naruto if not better!* "Hey look out!" _Snapping out of her thoughts she had just enough time to move out the way of a run away supply cart. "I'm so sorry Ms. Haruno!" A young, probably new nurse spoke. Giving her a slight nod she spoke quietly, "It's fine. Mistakes happen." Proceeding down the hall the nurse stared puzzled. *I almost ran you over with a cart and it's fine?* Shrugging here shoulders she continued her chase as it nearly hit another doctor. "SORRY!"

The day progressed slowly, everything being the same as always. Once it ended she was exhausted. "Sakura-san, Lady Tsunade would like to see you quickly." A ninja, she guessed jounin, spoke. Nodding Sakura thanked him and walked to the Kage tower.

"Ah Sakura!" Tsunade smiled wide. Sakura glanced to see who else was in the room. To her surprise all of old Team 7. Naruto stood next to the desk besides Kakashi. Saskue stood leaning against the wall in the shadows. She shudders mentally. *_Creepy_*

*_**Cha but still cute**_!* Inner Sakura piped up.

*_And where have YOU been_?* A frown appeared on her face.

*_**Occupied**_* was her remark.

Sakura sat down and waited. Her eyes shifting to everyone in the room. "Tsunade, what's this about?"

"Well Sakura, as you know Naruto is to be leaving on a mission in 7hrs. Saskue and Kakashi will be accompanying him." She spoke almost professional but with a hint of laziness.

Arching a brow she continued to listen. "Your probably wondering what I called you in her for?"

"Yes the thought has crossed my mind in the last 30 seconds." Naruto held back a laugh.

"Sakura…how would you like to join them?"

"WHAT!!!!" Her and Tsunade both flinched. Saskue, Naruto, and Kakashi all looked at Tsunade in disbelief.

Even Sakura stared at her like she was a psycho. Naruto was the first to speak up.

"Grandma Tsunade! Sakura-chan cannot come on this mission!! It's S-ranked! And she's not Anbu! She'll get killed!"

"For once he's right." Kakashi breathed.

"Yes and she could expose us." Said Saskue, adding his two cents in.

Soon the room buzzed with noise. Kakashi, Naruto, and Saskue listing why and Tsunade countering them.

Sakura sat in a daze.*_They don't want me to go_?*

*_**Pssh! We can kick all their asses!! I say we go! When's the last time we've really been on a mission!!?* **_

Sakura sat and thought about it.

"Tsunade this is crazy!! She can't go, she doesn't know the first thing about being an Anbu! She could get killed! Is that hard to comprehend in that old lady brain of yours!!!"

"He's right, if she comes, one of us will be stuck protecting her making this mission longer to complete. She can't come." Saskue's monotone answer caught her attention. Causing a sudden spark in our Cherry Blossom.

"Coming from someone who abandoned his village!!" Her voice was full of emotions, mostly rage. Cold onyx eyes pierced her light green ones. She matched his gaze easily. "Sakura you-"

"Shut it Naruto!!" Her voice was getting shrill. *_Why am always the weak one? Why cant I do it for myself? Well, I'll show them, I'll show this whole village I'm not a mere healer, but a top ninja too!* _

*_**Yea!! You say it Girl!!!***_

The sound of sakura's hand slapping down on Tsunade's desk caused most of them to jump.

"Tsunade! I don't want to accompany them on this mission!" Naruto cheered, Kakashi sighed, and Saskue smirked. Tsunade's eyes shown disappointment but that soon changed with Sakura's next statement.

"I wasn't finished Naruto! Tsunade I don't want to accompany them because I want my own mission! My own S-ranked solo mission!!" Determination burned her eyes and bore into Tsunade's. Tsunade grinned while glancing at the shocked faces of the others.

"Tsunade your not really gunna allow it are you!?" Naruto's fist hit the table this time, denting it.

"Its my call Naruto, and I think Sakura has put in more than enough hours in training and in the hospital to do a mere mission." Her devilish smirk played on her words.

That caught Sakura off guard but she quickly recovered.

"Sakura, what type of S-ranked mission would you like?"

"Any one you got left that no one will touch. I want the hardest one you got." Sakura leaned in close to her. Her smirk broadened.

"Well then, Sakura Haruno, Top Medical and skilled ninja, will you accept the task of…"

Everyone was anxious. The boys leaned in. Sakura held her breath and for a moment regretted everything she said.

"Will you accept the task of…Going undercover and stopping thee Akatsuki?"

"WHHHHAAAATTT!!!!!!"

"Sakura?" Naruto's voice pleaded, but all Sakura heard was her own.

"I accept."

No one spoke as the walked out the tower. Everyone seemed to have a lot on their mind.

"~_Return to me in 5 days if you wish to change your answer~"_

*_Should I change my answer_?*

*_**Well you kind of did rush into that before thinking.* **_Inner Sakura spoke nervously.

*Oh, backing out now are you? You're the one that cheered me on!!*

*_**You have proof?***_

*No!*

*_**Then I didn't do it!***_

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips, the others looked towards her. Feeling their stares she walked, "It doesn't matter what you guys say or do, I'm not backing out now. I made my choice and I'm sticking with it." Turning to face them her eyes widened.

*_**They…left**_**? What the Hell!! And you were right in the middle of a dramatic speech.***

She looked to where they once stood only finding dust clouds.

Shaking her fist she let out a blood curling scream, "YOU ASSHOLES!!!!!" Ignoring the stares she walked to her apartment.

~Boom!~ Naruto glared as he punched a non-threatening tree. A crater deep in it. It wasn't the fact that she got an S-ranked mission, it was the fact that it was an AKATSUKI mission. More dangerous than the one they were embarking on. Doing a roundhouse kick he hit a boulder.

*_Why Sakura? You don't have to prove that your strong! I already know! I know it! Kakashi knows it! Even Saskue! So why take a mission you might not walk away from? Its suicide! So Why!*_

Slowly the blonde haired boy hit the ground knees first. His eyes started blankly ahead.

"Naruto?" Turning towards his right he saw Hinata's worried expression. Her gaze drifted towards his busted foot and broken fist. Over time they grew closer, and closer, and closer, till he worked up the nerve to ask her out. But she still new he had feelings for Sakura. But now as a sister instead of potential girlfriend. "Naruto, stop beating yourself up over this. It's Sakura's decision, not mine or yours."

"You don't get it, she was, IS, still my teammate and I don't want her going on any s-ranked mission!"

Hinata sighed. "Naruto, for the past year you've been going on S-ranked mission, how do you think Sakura has felt every time you leave? Did you ever stop to think that what your thinking now…she thinks about it everyday? That when you leave or Kakashi leaves, she'll wonder if she'll ever see her teammates again? Even Saskue." Hinata spoke almost with a passion. Cause what Naruto doesn't know is that its true. Hinata's a close friend of Sakura's and she has seen her in a rut when either of the boys leave, and she can see the pain in Sakura's eyes when she knows she can't join them.

Naruto was silent, taking in Hinata's words. Something else he learned, to stop and think of what people say. "…Your right Hinata, but I can't help it. Sakura will always be the little pink haired girl who's obsessed over Saskue in my eyes. The girl who didn't give me the time of day until he left. The girl who had tried hard to keep the team together. Seeing her not walk through the gates when her missions over, it will kill me." He spoke every word softly. Taking his time with finding words. Hinata kneeled in front of him. She saw what was in his eyes: Fear. The fear of losing another comrade. "Oh Naruto." Leaning in she hugged him, but he didn't hug back. His mind was going over everything Team 7 did, everything they fought for. Happy moments in general. To see that they'll never be like that again, hurts. "…I'm jealous of you Hinata." She in took a sharp breath, glancing up she saw his eyes. "You still have a team that cares about each other. Your team isn't broken."

"But you do care Naruto, cause if you didn't you wouldn't be here."

"Yea, but, am I the only one on the team who does?"

Kakashi stood at the memorial. Every so often the thought of sakura's named etched on it crossed his mind. He was furious but unlike the other's he knows Sakura. "Seems our Cherry Blossom is finally blooming. Lets hope her petals don't fall."

Kakashi looked up, it was a nice day out, perfect time to celebrate.

Saskue stood in the training ground. He normally wouldn't care about what Sakura did. This time though, it involves the Akatsuki. Someone has to go on that mission with her. But who? He would volunteer his self but he was already leaving for his later on. _*How does it feel to be back?*_ He thought that the entire time he was here. He can't answer just like how he can't answer the next one. *_How does it feel to know that no one gives a damn about you? Not even Sakura.*_


	3. Who? and WTF?

Yay!!!! Chapter 3!!!! O.o

___________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura lounged rather lazily on her couch. Her wet pink hair hung over the edge of the armrest. All that covered her body was a towel.

~_What should I do? Should I take it?~_

~_**Are you backing out on me!~**_

~_No I'm just observing every aspect of this situation_. ~ Getting up Sakura grabbed a pen and a paper.

"As much as I think this is futile I should give it a shot anyway." Tsunade said she could bring anyone if she wanted. She knew she needed someone strong, someone who can't break easily under pressure, someone like…"

~_**WHAT!!! We can't invite that psycho!!!~**_

"Shut up. She's all we got."

_**~But really have you heard the stories your parents tell? And you wonder why she never was invited here to Konaha!~**_

"Yes, and if you remember correctly you'll remember the good things she did. So shut it up and let me write or I swear, I'll curse you with an image of Gai-sensei in a Man thong."

_**~…Not even you would be that cruel**_~

"Wanna bet?"

_**~…~**_

"Good." Settling her thoughts she thought of how to write this letter. As she got started, the words seemed to flow with ease. It was a whole 2 hours before Sakura dropped her pen.

_**~Wow, 4 pages. that's more of desperation than help.~**_

Ignoring herself she folded it up and went to deliver it.

~_I hope she gets this in 5 days.~_

Doing a walk like sprint she speeded to the door.

_**~*Cough cough* Look at yourself~**_

Stopping suddenly she looked down and sighed.

~_You just saved me a shit load of embarrassment. Seems you are good for something.~_ Running to her room she chuckled slightly at her inner's cursing.

_______________ ________________ ____________________

Kakashi, Naruto, and Saskue sat in a fairly visited restaurant. They were all anxious to see Sakura, to talk her out of it . No one seemed more eager than Saskue. He was fidgeting, which was unlike him. To break the ice Kakashi spoke first, "So, anyone think of what they wanna say to Sakura once she gets here?"

"Yea…nooo." Naruto, spoke confusingly. His emotions were raging.

_~Can I just let her go?~_

Kyuubi's voice spoke up in a low chuckle. _~Guess we'll find out.~_

Turning to the sound of soft padding shoes they looked to the left. Sakura stood seemingly lost. Packages were in her hands, and a smile was on her face. "Hey guys!" Her voice sounded cherry and happy.

~_Well isn't that a little fake.~ _Kakashi thought. Walking over she sat in between Naruto and Kakashi. Saskue sat across from her. She wouldn't meet his gaze. If she did she would have noticed not coldness, but worry. Soon the air was a tense thick atmosphere. All eyes were on her and she was getting nervous. Thankfully someone broke it.

Naruto's curiosity got the best of him. "Sakura-chan? What's in the bags?"

"Oh! Their for you guys, when you leave." Setting them on the table she handed Naruto's his first. Opening it he smiled," Thanks Sakura-chan!" Pulling it out the all smiled silently.

"Well, your always complaining about your kunai' failing you during a mission so I went and bought you new ones!" She watched his hands glide over the smooth texture of them. I spot of blood appeared when he pricked his finger on the tip. It healed. "I love them Sakura!" A wide grin spreaded on both their faces. Next was Kakashi. "Here you go Kakashi-sensei! I know you'll love it." He watched the devilish grin on her face.

"Sakura as you know I don't react the same was as Naruto when I receive a…Holy SHIT! How'd you do it!?"

Kakashi's shocked expression was priceless as he glided his hands on the cover of the new edition of '_Ica Ica Paradise'. _

"Well I had to pull some strings with Jiraiya-sama, more likely his arm until he gave in." She did a stretch and smiled. Kakashi's gaze instantly softened, "Thank you Sakura."

And Lastly of all way Sasuke. Looking at him she was happy to see he wasn't empty looking at the moment. He was more of anxious to see what he got. "Well, since you seem to be going on a lot of missions lately and stealth is a big problem for all ninja, I've decided to get you this!" Reaching in the bag she pulled out some kick ass ninja gear (Whatever you think is kick ass that is. That's what it looks like). "Awe! Sakura-chan! I want one!" Naruto pleaded.

"No! You got the kunai's!" Turning she handed it to Sasuke. He seemed speechless. Almost frozen in shock. ~_You were a dick to her the whole time and she still got you something cool?!~ _Was his thought. Sakura's was much different.

_~You better appreciate it asshole! That was my whole paycheck! I was gunna get your ass a Goodbye card!~ _

"…_Thank you Sakura-san." _This time even Kakashi stopped reading_._

_**Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! He called you san!~ **_

Plus the sincere tone of his voice was amazing. And to freak you out more he smiled, not smirked, **SMILED**.

Sakura stopped gazing and gave a smile of her own. "Your welcome Sasuke ."

Kakashi was happy with this results so far but they had to get down to business.

"Alright Sakura, now that we eased the tension.."

"Stop I already know what you gunna say."

"Oh? Elaborate."

"Your all gunna say Sakura you can't go on this mission it's to dangerous, you could get exposed and become killed, and we won't be able to protect you stay here at home where its safe. Am I close?"

"Actually far from it."

"What?" She instantly gave her full attention to Kakashi.

"I was going to say go. As long as you remember what I told you, and your skill as a ninja, I want you to go. I believe you have the skill to be safe." He was blunt and straightforward. But Sakura saw past it. Another smile.

"OH! Thank you Kakashi-sensei!!" Leaning over she hugged him. "And you two?" Naruto and Sasuke were quiet. She frowned. "Well if it helps I won't be going alone. I'm bringing someone."

They got curious, "who?" "My cousin, L. Aikou!" A shattering sound was heard. They turned to Kakashi. He shattered his glass that he was currently holding. Naruto and Sasuke were both confused.

"Who's that?" They looked to Kakashi.

He frowned, "She was a pain in my ass, I'll let that out."

"Kakashi! She's not all bad."

"But who is she?"

"She's an Anbu from Mist Country. A skilled ninja. "

"And what's wrong with that? That's a good thing right?"

'No, she's impulsive, loud-mouthed, and rash. Basically another you Naruto. On every Anbu mission at least 3 people on her squad got her because of her." Sakura frowned.

_~Hater.~_

"Then Why is she Anbu?"

"She completes her missions in a 3 day span. Meaning she's fast. But still, Sakura you sure? Don't you have any other relatives?"

"Yes but…"

"But what?"

"I already mailed the letter." Her voice was tiny. Kakashi let out a groan and sunk into his seat.

"Sakura she could get you killed."

Sakura paused for a moment, deciding on keeping what she wanted to say a thought or an outspoken statement.

"…Well I'd rather get killed by her than Akatsuki." That, they all nodded in agreement.

_____________ __________________ _________________

Sorry about the wait. I had non important stuff to do and had to think about what to fight next.

Ha-ha Thanks for reading!


	4. The Decision and The Rapist

_Heyo all who actually likes this story! Sorry for the long absents I had ummm…non important shit to do(Like make subway sandwiches). Now if things sound strange in this chapter I apologize cause so far I've been winging this story the whole time. This one I actually thought about. So Here we go. L Aikou is my character if you don't like her attitude that is ok cause I think it's weird also. Now on with the story!_

_P.S. I have no idea who she should be paired with in this story. Still thinking about it._

______________________________________________________

Five days seemed to progress by really slow. Tension thickened the air as news of sakura's mission got around.

"_SHE'S going on an S-rank mission!"_

"_NO WAY! Sakura? What the hell can she do?"_

"_Well at least she's a medic. She's gunna need to perform on herself more than she did on her patients."_

The laughter after the comments suddenly stopped as a medicine cart was hurled at the group. They instantly kept quiet as the pissed kunoichi walked pass.

_~Thanks' a lot Tsunade.~ _Sakura walked absentmindedly down the hall of the hospital. Her mind reeled over the past week. She got no response from her cousin and realization was sinking in that she might have to do this mission alone. Not wanting to think about it she shook her head of such thoughts.

_~She'll respond. I mean, we're family?~_

_**~By marriage. You two have nothing in common except weird hair color.~**_

_~SO! She can still show up! And weird hair color just proves we're related.~ _

_**~Well smart one, you better hope she show's up soon. We have to report to Tsunade-sama in 5 hours.~ **_

Sakura sighed. _~What have I gotten myself into.~ _

_____________________

"Hey! L! You got a message!" The mist-nin walked up to the training girl. Her Anbu mask firmly in place. Snatching the letter she lifted her mask. The ninja covered his eyes. She laughed. "If I new I was so hideous I would have kept it on." "No its not that its just…" He looked up. "Ah! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" L frowned and looked away, glancing down at the letter she gazed at the date.

"Gah! This was sent 5 days ago! Why am I getting it now?" Crumpling it up she looked to the ninja.

"Weeelllll you see…We're kind of unorganized at the post. So it took a week to find it" He gave a nervous chuckle as she sighed out of frustration.

"How do I give my answer and she leaves today! You idiot! You ruined my life!"

"I didn't do anything! I just deliver!"

"Well your delivery ruined my life!"

_**~A bit harsh. You can ruin your life in a good 5 minutes.~**_

"No one asked you." L stood for a moment.

"Hmm. Better start running. Sakura leaves today!" Turning to the ninja she smiled, "Sorry for screaming at you!" Nodding politely she took off. Not reporting to the Mizukage, or packing anything essential. She just ran. The ninja stared after her. Walking over to the dropped letter he picked it up.

_**~Hmm, did she even read it?~**_

_**_____TIMESKIP_____**_

Sakura proceeded down the hall to her Shishou's office quietly. Five hour's seemed to have blazed by quiet quickly. Her shaking form was very noticeable.

_**~Come on Sakura! Don't chicken out on me now! We can do it! Just need a little motivation!~ **_Her inner self suddenly produced streamers and began cheering their name. "Right. A-a little motivation." A crooked smile grazed her face as she opened the door to her shishou's office. Tsunade's smile faded when she saw Sakura's face.

"Sakura, what's wrong are you sick? Your face looks weird. Got a fever? You nervous?"

"No Okaa-san." She watched as Tsunade frowned.

"What? Can't I worry about my apprentice openly? You are going on a big mission."

"Yeeaaa, about that. You see…" Sakura glanced up to meet Tsunade's gaze. It was terrifying. Her eye's lost the concerned look and turned to that of a stern general.

_**~Oh shit you pissed her off!~**_

_~Ah! What do I do?!~_

_**~Quick! Give her a cookie and run!~**_

_~I don't have a cookie!~ _

_**~…We're fucked.~ **_

"…Sakura, you're not backing out on the mission that YOU specifically requested are you?" He voice was so monotone.

_**~Lessons from Saskue.~ Inner Sakura hinted.**_

~_STFU.~ Sakura spoke bluntly. _

_**~You don't have to be so mean about it!~ Inners Sakura soon sat and cried.**_

Sakura sighed.

Tsunade watched the inner battle with amusement. Although her face didn't she it she was grinning.

"I'm not backing out. It's just that, I haven't gotten a response…" Tsunade cut her off once more.

"Sakura stop. Your hiding and I don't like it."

"I'm not hiding!"

"Yes, you are. Don't make up an excuse for not going. I called you here for a simple yes or no. That is what we agreed on before. So stop ranting and tell me! Yes or no Sakura Haruno, will you take this mission that was previously handed to you!?" An unreadable expression was on the Hokage's face.

"….." Sakura paused. If she took it she could die, if she didn't then what was all her hard work for. Basically it was her life or her reputation.

"…Yes." She squeaked out in a small voice.

"Come on, be more fierce! Say it with pride! YES!"

"Y-YES! I accept!" She let it out in a high pitched scream.

"Whoa, calm down Sakura." Tsunade's smile returned.

"Great, pack your things. I'll see you at the front gate. Dismissed." Nodding Sakura left.

_~I feel stupid.~_

_**~Then that just proves your human.~ I.S. smirked softly.**_

Sakura sighed again showing her agreement.

________

Something's not right. Upon reaching her house she felt watched. Opening the door, she felt watched, entering her bedroom, she felt eyes staring at her, grabbing her sack, she felt a stare, and in her own home! It got to the point where a sudden shadow appeared then disappeared.

_**~I'm freaking out in here man! Stop being paranoid!~**_

_~Don't you feel it!~_

_**~Yes so stop thinking about it! It's all in your head!~ **_

_~Then what do you see?~_

_**~…Darkness.~ **_IT came out a whine.

"Your helpful." She whispered it softly. Lifting her sack she was surprised by how heavy it was. Most of it was extra weapons. You know, just in case she had to kill an Akatsuki member, she didn't run out.

_**~Ya know your suppose to be undercover. If they see all that they're gunna get suspicious.~ **_

___Your actually right for once__**.**_Placing her sack down she began to remove some kunai's, and throwing stars.

_**You really don't give me enough credit.~**_

"I give you enough credit so that you stay alive." She mumbled quietly to herself. Or so she thought.

"Who enough credit?" A raspy voice spoke from behind her. A hand grabbed her shoulder.

_**~RAPPPPIIISSSTTT!~**_

"AHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed a really high scream. Grabbing the opposing hand she threw the intruder. A Loud boom resounded as the person went flying into the kitchen and hit the cabinets. They fell into the sink.

Sakura pulled out a kunai and walked towards the kitchen. Peaking around the corner she spotted that the victim of her assault had green hair.

_~Wait green hair?! That's…oh shit.~_

_**Sakura?~**_

_~What?~_

_**DUCK DAMN IT!~**_

"**YOU PSYCOTIC LITTLE ASSHOLE!!!!!" **A plate came flying out the kitchen. Sakura did as inner told and ducked. It came inches from connecting with her face.

"Wait L! You don't understand! I thought you were a rapist!"

The Anbu seemed to grow more angry. Her uniform ripped in various places, and her mask broken in half. Sakura looked at the green eyes that pierced hers.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A RAPIST!?"

"No, but you sounded like one!"

_**~Not HELPING.~ **_

"I SOUND…LIKE A RAPIST?" Her teeth were clenched and her fist was shaking.

"No no, but your mask made you look like one." Sakura covered her mouth.

_~Shit I'm not helping!~ _

"So your saying I dress like one too?" A vein appeared on her forehead.

"Umm….lets talk."

-----Seconds later-----

"AHHH!" Sakura ran around house like a mad woman. An angry barrage of kitchen utensil's behind her.

_**~Apologize moron! Our life depends on it!~**_

"L! Be reasonable! It was an honest mistake!"

"HONEST MISTAKE!"

"Damn! Why cant I talk today!" Turning down a hallway she ran into her bedroom. Slamming the door a fork embedded its way through. Locking it she leaned against the wall next to it.

_**~Well, you said you wanted to die by a family member.~**_

_~SHUT UP!~_

Suddenly a loud thud was heard. The utensil's stopped. They were heard as they clattered to the floor. Sakura held her breath. Contemplating on weather to open the door or not. Making up her mind she opened it a crack.

"L!?" Walking over quickly she kneeled next to her cousin. Sweat lined her body and she was sweating heavily. Sakura touched her forehead.

_~Damn, a fever. How?~_

_**~ Well. She got her in like, estimate, 6 in a half hours. So she must have ran non stop. Plus she had enough energy to attempt murder with kitchen supplies, and you threw her against some cabinets. So yup, she's out.~**_

Sakura frowned at her inners calculations but thought she could be right.

"Might as well heal you." Picking her up she slung her over her shoulder.

_**~Umm think she might come after us again?~**_

_~It's a possibility. But then she might be grateful we healed her.~_

_**~…Rope?~**_

_~Totally.~_

_A/U: YES! Chapter four is done! Hope you enjoyed! Again my bad for the wait, I got a major brain fart! Haha well until next time! Bye!_


	5. Lets begin

OMG!! Chapter 5 got deleted so here's the remake. Thanks to all who like it! I might try something else but I have to think of what! So enjoy your nice cup of fiction!

* * *

Sakura paced to and fro in her living room. Her thumb nail was worn away down to where the skin and nail meet. Looking up from the floor she looked into the kitchen. L, her cousin, was literally bound to a chair. Her green hair fell over her face and blocked all view of, if any expression. Her uniform was replaced with some of Sakura's clothes and bandages covered her cuts. The rope was tight as Sakura saw it rubbing her arms raw and causing small blotches of blood. She grimaced at the sight and guilty looked away. Her hands and feet were tied to the armrest and legs.

_**~Wow, make her a POW victim why don't you.~**_

Sakura rubbed her temples, "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." a voice, with a hint of confusion spoke.

Turning back to the kitchen Sakura looked and smiled. L frowned, as happy as she was to see Sakura she was still pissed. Testing her movement she frowned deeper when the rope cut her skin. Looking up she arched a brow. "Is there a reason why these are so tight?"

"You tried to KILL me." Sakura narrowed her eyes. Like she didn't have a good enough reason. Pfft.

L gave her a blank stare. Which then turned to a hard stare. Sakura gazed into hers then moved to the side. Lifting her hand she pretended something was bothering her neck area. Finally she shifted her gaze, which was the reaction L wanted. Rolling her eyes she scoffed,

"You cant even hold my stare Sakura, why take this mission?"

Sakura glared and walked towards L. Grabbing a knife from a drawer she cut the ropes quickly. Standing, she rubbed her sore wrist and waited for what she expected. She watched her emotion change, and her knuckles turn white. Her fist shook and proceeded up her arm. L grinned widely.

~Your so damn predictable.~

She ducked as Sakura threw it. Turning she watched it embedded itself into the wall. Making a 'Tsk' sound she stood from crouching. A pout was on the girls face.

"WHAT DOES A STARE HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!"

"Sakura…." L walked towards her and stopped 2 ft away. Looking sadden she sighed. "Sakura."

"Wha-"

-BOP! BOP! BOP!-

"Ouch! You ass! That hurt!" Rubbing her sore cranium she grimaced.

"YOUR GOING AGAINST AKATSUKI AND YOU THINK A STARE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING! I STARED AT YOU FOR WHAT? 30 SECONDS AND YA SHIFTED GAZE!"

"It was more than 30 seconds!"

"Oh well excuse me, 35 seconds!"

"Ah! Did you come here to help me or belittle me!" Flopping down on her couch Sakura tried to will the oncoming headache away. L looked down at her. Moments later she sat down also. Running a hand through her hair she grimaced at the dirty feeling. Both were quiet for a substantial amount of time. Finally L broke the silence.

"Okay, when do we leave?"

"We were suppose to give our decision to Tsunade as soon as you showed up. She said she'll be at the gate when we accept. Come on, let's head to the tower." Sakura's stood and began grabbing her necessities.

"Hmm, well since I'm here then we shouldn't go to the tower."

"Why not?"

"Cause by me being here I already accepted your request. Wow, I must have hit you pretty hard." Arching a brow she stood before seeing the dirty look Sakura gave her. Looking around at the place she glanced at the kitchen. Walking over she picked up her mask that Sakura left on the table. It was cracked straight down the middle. Chipped edges fell on the table. "Damn, this is the third time." Picking it up she went and deposited it in the trash can. Sakura looked at her dumbfounded. Lominique smiled broadly, "So? Lets get going Sake." Sakura frowned at her nickname but proceeded to grab her things.

* * *

Naruto sat in a tree high in the branches. The leaves concealed his face which was already hidden by his Anbu mask. The intricate designs in his mask swirled and spiraled on its surface. Of course it was a fox. Giving a quick glance to Saskue a few branches over, they both nodded and jumped out the trees. In once quick moment the guards they were watching were suddenly silenced. Kakashi jumped down afterwards and looked down at the two bleeding bodies. ~_Hmm they work well in unison.~ _Watching as they made a quick disposal of the bodies his mind drifted to his other pupil. He wondered how Sakura was fairing. She began to show signs of hesitation before they left. Needless to say it bugged him. He watched her grow and to hear of her death would break him. It would be another teammate lost. "Sensei?"

Naruto whispered to his teacher who seemed to space out. Kakashi focused on Naruto and smiled behind his mask. "Naruto I'm not your sensei anymore. Just call me Hatake."

"Better said than done." Saskue spoke up next to him. His hands were quiet bloody and it angered him. He was wearing the new outfit Sakura gave him. Naruto had glared at him halfway through arriving to their destination. Looking with envy at the kick ass ninja gear. Saskue even caught him trying to put it on once. It wasn't till Kakashi threatened him that if he wants to be eating ramen through a tube he should stop acting like a child. It worked of course, his demeanor changed quickly.

"Where you thinking of Sakura Sen-Hatake?" Naruto asked looking around for any other guards.

Hatake only nodded. Saskue scoffed which caught their attention.

"She only took this mission to prove herself to me. Ever since I returned she's been avoiding me and showing fear when she spots me. Face it, she won't hack it at all. She's weak." He spoke that statement with such bluntness as if it was true. Saskue looked back at his partners and inwardly smirked. Naruto was shaking quite uncontrollably as he glared full force at Saskue. Kakashi sighed as he knew what was coming. An outburst. ~_Oh Saskue, why mess with the boy?~ _

"YOU SON OF A B-" Naruto was suddenly cut off as his voice caught in his throat. Eye lids getting heavy he soon fell to the ground, Unconscious. Kakashi stood behind his former student and sighed. "Naruto."

Leaning down he slung the teen over his shoulder. "You know Saskue, teasing Naruto like that won't make him like you anymore than he already does." His voice dripped with sarcasm and knowing.

Another scoff as Saskue walked next to the man, "I only did it cause the dope would have went in a long conversation with you about 'his' Sakura."

"You know he's with Hinata now."

"Doesn't mean he still doesn't have feelings for Sakura." They both slowed when they came to a clearing.

Kakashi glanced at Saskue before forming a smile, "Let me guess, your jealous." He watched as Saskue did an abrupt halt in his walk. "No." Was his firm reply. Making the Copy-nin's smile become a smirk. "You do, that's why you wanted to change the topic about Sakura's mission. You have feelings for her. Seems our cold hearted Uchiha can love."

Saskue stopped breathing. Kakashi expected the next move and dodged right with Naruto in toe as a kunai hit a tree. Saskue had his sharingan activated as he glared daggers at Kakashi. Kakashi's once smiling face turned serious as he advanced towards the ninja. Saskue didn't try to move as Kakashi slammed his body against a tree. They both glared at one another to see if they caved.

"…Now you know how your words affect Naruto. Don't expect me to look blindly aside as I done when you were younger Saskue. Your Anbu now, this is a mission , grow the fuck up." He emphasized the last part before letting him go. "We'll set up camp a ways from here." Making his hand sign he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Saskue watched after him, then touched his throat. Letting out a growl he proceeded into the clearing. Closing his eyes he released his chalkra, signaling to nearby guards he was an intruder. Sensing 5 of them he pulled out his kunais and waited. ~_Fucking Hatake_.~

* * *

They stood out by the gate. Dressed in their countries ninja gear. Sakura fiddled with her weapon pouch waiting for Tsunade to speak. Tsunade looked them over one last time. Shizune was there also. Sakura looked up at her mentor. Tsunade had on a unreadable expression. "Sakura."

Nodding she waited for her to continue.

"You two will begin your mission in Wind Country and work your way to Amegakura. They've been spotted around that area quiet frequently. Now you know what role you play. Once your out of Konaha limits shed your gear and switch to civilian clothing. Once complete we'll send word of your status to neighboring allies. You two will become missing nin in 20 hours."

"Hai." Both Sakura and L nodded in confirmation. Tsunade exhaled a breath and gave her apprentice a smile. "Well then, what are you two waiting for? Your mission begins now."

Shizune covered her face when a gust of wind struck. Opening her eyes she watched as cherry blossoms hit the ground and mist linger in the air. Tsunade let out a heart felt laugh, "Good luck!"

A/N: OMG I'm done!!! IT took forever to write put I did it! It it's crap I probably should apologize? O.o Hmmm Naayhh, now that I'm done though I must think of what happens next! . Ideas and constructive criticism are welcomed! Hope ya enjoyed! Thank you!


	6. Situation

Ah! Thank you Yuki and Aki! I missed that completely. Now I know why it felt weird when typing his name O.o and thank you all who reviewed! I finally know what happens next! Now to stop Lully gagging and let's get started!

* * *

_**Tonight my head is spinning**_

_**I need something to pick me up**_

_**I've tried but nothings working**_

_**I won't stop, I wont say I've had enough**_

_**Tonight I start the fire **_

_**Tonight I break away (Break- Three Days Grace)**_

They all stood in the dimly light room, the little light casting menacing shadows over their forms. But one figure dared to stand out of the shadows. He looked not at his comrades but his soldiers. Soldiers that he considers could be captains. Casting a long gaze at all of them he thought of his words, wondering if this was a good idea. Looking to his right he stared at the woman next to him. She was staring straightforward but to the unseen eyes a small smile graced her lips. Taking this as his queue he began.

"As you know we are missing a few members. Due to Orochimaru's abandonment and Sasori's death, we decided that a few more numbers are needed." Pein looked them over to see if anyone objected. They all stayed fairly silent except for Hidan who was mumbling something. Giving him a look the Jashinist shut up….for a while.

"Also to make it more interesting, we're allowing you to go find the newest members." Now this caused movement.

"Wait, we get to pick who WE want to join?" Kisame emphasized the 'we' part and began to slowly grin.

Pein only nodded, "Yes but they have to have attributes that we need, skill, strength, cunning, and S-class criminals. We don't need weak links here."

Deidara shot a glare at Tobi who was bounding up and down. Pein glanced over and gave a blank stare. ~_If only you knew Deidara. ~_

"…Kisame, Itachi you two will search Konaha. Deidara, Tobi, you will search Irigakure, and Hidan, Kakazu you will search Suna. Any questions?" He arched a brow, quiet curious to what they have to say.

"Yes I have a fucking question!" Everyone inwardly sighed. Hidan stepped forward. "I don't fucking see why we have to fucking pick them! That's your damn job LEADER!" He spat the last part out with sarcasm. Pein gave him a hard gaze. Hidan waited for a reply, and then was seething with anger. Pein had turned away from him and looked to the others. The hard look turned to a board gaze, "Any other questions?"

"YOU FUCKING HEATHEN!" Pein paid no mind to the Jashinist or his insult.

Kisame then spoke up, a grin glowing. "What gender?"

"Any gender is fine. Next?" Pein looked to Kakazu who was totally ready to kill his partner.

"What age?" He spoke through clenched teeth. Hidan's was fuming and had his arms crossed over his chest. Pein inwardly smirked after this.

"17 and older is the limit."

"Good cause it seems we already have a fucking 12 year old." Kakazu glared at Hidan.

"What! Fuck you stitch face! I'm not a damn 12 year old!" He pointed his scythe at kakazu, who in return was clenching his fist. The last thing he wanted was to tear Hidan to shred in front of Pein. But on the contrary Pein found this quiet amusing even though he didn't show it. "Any more questions?" Everyone stayed quiet. "Good. Mission begins now." With that he watched them all disappear before his eyes. The gust of wind ruffled his cloak as he then turned to Konan. She had a devious smile on her face. Arching a brow he waited to be entertained.

"Hmmm I bet you they come back with girls." Walking from her spot she went to the door. Pein was really interested now.

"What do you have to wage for Konan-san?"

"Hmm, Get back to me on that Pein…kun" Chuckling she quickly left out the door.

Pein glared at her retreating form and growled. "That was years ago Konan! Grow the fuck up!" Frowning he crossed his arms angrily as he heard her laughter grow. "Evil woman and her damn secrets."

* * *

Sakura and L stopped at the edge of Konoha boarders, turning back once Sakura hesitated again. L pretended not to notice. Looking over the trees she pictured her village and her friends. "You ready?" She spoke to her cousin and faced her. L smiled, "Don't worry; it gets easier the more times you do it." Walking forward she began taking off her ninja gear. Sakura quickly followed after. Changing into sandals and khaki pants they then put on plain t-shirts. Stuffing the clothes in the pack they then pulled out the cloaks. Slipping them on, they lifted the hoods. "Do we look civilian enough?" Sakura looked down at her form.

L arched an unseen brow. "Hmmm yea you're good; it's just the cloak and mysteriousness we're going to have problems with." Sighing in frustration she lifted her hood from her eyes. Sakura chuckled, "Well at least they'll know we aren't really S-class, thanks to Tsunade. I'm surprised Mist let you leave." Picking up her sack she walked ahead of her. "Come on L. We have to be found by Akatsuki not Anbu." If she would have turned she would have seen L's shocked expression then fearful gaze. "…Coming Sakura." Sprinting she walked next to her Cousin. _~..We're fucked~_

* * *

(2 Days Later)

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. A grin was plastered on his face as they walked back towards the village. All of his Anbu attire he stuck and his pack and was now in his original clothing, glad that he could finally take off his mask. The mission was a success. They retrieved the documents that held the threat of a potential war. Kakashi, of course, had it. The walk was generally quiet. No one seemed to have anything to say of want to say, except Naruto.

"So Kakashi, who's going to war?" Naruto slowed his walk so that they were next to each other. Kakashi gave him a quick glance and then shrugged.

"We aren't supposed to check the files Naruto, only deliver them." Naruto pouted and began thinking of countries that dislike konoha. "Hmmm, think its SOUND?" Sasuke growled when Naruto shot him a dirty look and accusing smile. (A/N: Can anyone pull that off? O.o) "I already told you dope, Orochimaru's dead, I killed him. So sound should be defective."

"Yea yea, whatever you say Sasuke." Naruto waved his hand and continued walking. Kakashi had stopped to consider wwhat they were bickering about. _~It could be true._ _Anbu never did find the body. Though Sasuke said he decimated him with the Chidori. ~_

Deep in thought he didn't hear the footsteps fast approaching them. Fixing his gaze, it landed on a passing ninja. He wore no headband that they saw though. Noticing that they were ninja the man stopped. "You 3, travelling back to Konoha?"

"If we are?" Naruto eyed the man warily. Not sure to say yes or no. The man made a 'Tsk" sound and shook his head. "Sorry for your loss."

This got all of their attention. "What loss?"

"Why you haven't heard, they put a report on a missing nin." Reaching down in his pocket he fished out a scroll. Tossing it to Kakashi he nodded. "You seem to need that more than me. Good day." Stepping forward he walked past them. Naruto and Sasuke gathered around their former Sensei. Opening it his eyes widened at the picture. There was Sakura with a big smile plastered on her face. He couldn't remember the day Tsunade took the picture but he remembered the event. It was the day she became Genin. Her headband across her forehead, and the Leaf emblem shinning brightly. Under it said Wanted. They boys wee just as surprised. Naruto then began to get excited. "Oh! Oh! What's it say she did?"

"Calm down dope." Sasuke then looked below her picture. There was a smaller picture of a girl with green hair. He figured that was her cousin. To the right of it were their crimes.

"Wanted for the massacre of 20 villagers, and the destruction of the Hokage Tower. If seen report to a village near by. Be careful." Kakashi had read it aloud. Staring at it for a moment he sighed. "For a brief second I thought this was real." Rolling it up, he stuck it in his bag. The boys exhaled a breath, they to forgetting. Picking up pace, all began walking again. Kakashi did not pull out his book. _~ What if that was really true? ~_

Naruto must have been thinking the same thing, for he spoke, "Do you think Sakura would really betray the village?" Wariness was evident in his voice.

Sasuke scoffed, "Sakura? Betray her village? Come on dope, you know that would never happen. She took the mission to prove to her village that she can do it."

"Oh? And not to prove to you anymore, I assume?" Kakashi arched a brow then inwardly smiled when Sasuke shot him a death glare. Naruto seemed to be thinking deeply, and then smiled. "Your right for once bastard, Sakura wouldn't do that…she wouldn't be like you." He grinned like a fox when he heard Sasuke stop.

"What did you say?"

"Huh? What do you mean Sasuke? I didn't say anything wrong you heartless bastard."

Kakashi sighed; he should have seen this one coming. Reaching Sasuke before he could strangle Naruto he knocked him out cold. Naruto cracked up laughing. "Naruto, like I told Sasuke, I'm not gunna let these antics slide. We're on a mission so act like a ninja would."

Naruto nodded his head but was still laughing his ass off. "Oh come on Sensei! You knew that was easy!" Trying to calm down he missed Kakashi's hidden smile.

* * *

"Mizukage we have a report." They ninja looked up from a bow and met his leaders gaze. She stood and walked towards the ninja. He watched as her red hair swayed when she did so. Talking the report from his hands she thanked him. Walking back to her desk she sat. "…L Aikou, 2nd captain in command, one of my best Anbu. Tell me, what made you abandon your village?" Looking at the paper in her hand she glanced at a photo featuring L in the academy. She was neither smiling nor frowning, just a distant gaze. "Hmm well I guess even the best fall sometime….get a hold of all the Hunt nin, tell them to get packed. They leave tonight."

"Hunt nin? Why not Anbu?" The ninja was highly confused. Hunt nin were called in only if too…

She watched as his breath caught in his throat. His eyes widened a little bit. "B, but Mizukage, she's one of your best. Your not really thinking about-" He was cut of abruptly. "There are no second chances in my village! You do the crime you face the consequences! She knew what she was doing when she betrayed us! Therefore she will face her consequences! Now, go get them, NOW!" Nodding quickly he hurriedly ran out the room. _~…I don't believe she knew what she was doing.~ _Speaking his silent thought he instinctively put his hand in his pocket. Carefully cradling the note she had dropped days ago. Letting out a sigh he composed himself and walked down the hall to get the Hunt-nins. This was not gunna be easy.

* * *

Woo! Six is done! Hmmm Wonder why he didn't tell her about the letter? :p Also why is L so nervous? Mwuhahahah! Read on in the next chapter…that I will get out soon .!

Thank you for reading!^.^


	7. Truly Missing

Yay! Chapter 7! I apologize once again. Chaos happened , hence my absence. Wont happen again! . Okay, I'm just going to jump right into this so be prepared for possible slight confusion.

* * *

**_Dear loved one, Please listen,_**

**_This might be the last chance I get, _**

**_I'm sorry I left you, _**

**_Living in a world full of regret,_**

**_Dont cry if you can hear me,_**

**_I never ment to hurt you dearly,_**

**_I'm so wrong sincerely, _**

**_Dont stop taking life seriously" -Thousand Foot Krutch: Last words_**

**

* * *

**

Ugh! How hard is it to find S-class Criminals?" Sakura shouted to the wilderness.

So far, its been a week since they set out on this mission. And no sign of any Akatsuki presence what so ever.

_~shouldn't they be near to snatch Naruto or something!~ _Was the repeated thought that went through her mind.

_~Ugh! Leave it to the Akatsuki to make things difficult! Jus wait till I become a member! I'll teach them how to find a ninja, that's for sure!~_

A few feet back L watched with a amused smile. Sakura's emotions were leaking in with her chakra. She felt boredom, rage, and determination in less than 3 minutes. Although this wasn't a laughing matter, who said she cant get al least one in. Looking around she analyzed the trees, looking for signs of a hidden nin's from anywhere. Even though the report was sent out doesn't mean ever ninja will follow it. Satisfied with her look she turned back towards Sakura. Only to find her staring intently at her. Her body language showed no emotion but her eyes bore it all. She was concerned. Smiling she caught up to her cousin, "Why'd you stop Sakura?"

Sakura squinted her eyes, as if evaluating her. Something was off, she was hiding something from her. Her mood had deteriorated over this week. Ever since she mentioned something about Mist. Looking at that fake smile plastered on her face she shrugged it off. Opting to confront her about it later. When they could rest.

"You were lagging behind. So hurry up, we have to find a place to stop. It'll be getting dark soon." Turning around she missed L's confused look.

_~Great. She knows I'm hiding something.~ _Sighing L speed up to catch Sakura. Stopping along side her she asked which village they were heading to.

"Suna, If we run we could reach it in….4 hours." Sakura nodded her head. Confirming what she said. Soon she stopped when L dropped her pack. Looking back she saw her pulling out her shoes, arching a brow she waited for an explanation.

"You said 4 hours if we run, meaning it would take us six hours by walking. If we stop frequently to rest or bathroom breaks it could take longer. So I believe we should go with option A." Upon saying that L had her shoes on and sandals in the bag.

~_That's it!~ _Marching up to her Sakura narrowed her gaze. "Alright! What the hell are you hiding!"

L arched a brow "What do you mean?" Backing up, Sakura got closer. Mere inches from her face. This time L didn't arch a brow but matched her looks with Sakura's.

"You. You've been acting strange since we crossed the boarders! You've been spacing out, taking extra precautions, and watching me a few feet back! Its as if…" Sakura stopped. L's gaze had changed from annoyed to blank. Folding her arms she waited.

"As if what Sakura?"

"…As if, your hiding something. What is it?" Backing up a respectable distance, she gave L back her personal space. A good five minutes seemed to pass before L let out a sigh.

Looking down she then looked up to the sky.

"You want to know what I've been hiding Saku?" Looking back down her gaze hit Sakura's. Sakura gasped.

Fear. Full on fear. Her anbu cousin, of mist, was showing fear. She could feel it now. Seeping out her Chakra. Hell it didn't even have to seep out her chakra, it was in her body language also. _~Why didn't I see it before?~_

L then let out a dry chuckle. "Ninja's are to show no emotion during any circumstances on a mission. You of all should know that." Picking up her pack she walked forward.

"Put on your shoes, we don't have much time. Knowing them, they'll catch up soon. I'll tell you on the way."

Sakura mutely complied. Throwing down her pack she quickly began changing. Wanting to know what the hell could strike that much fear into a person, and not be Akatsuki.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk staring at the pile of mission reports. Her mind wandered, but mostly focusing on her current obsession. Sakura. She hasn't heard from her in a week. Although she hates to admit it, she cant concentrate on her current Kage duties. The papers on her desk should have been read days ago.

"Hm? Hatake." Turning to the window there was a poof. The copy-cat nin sat on the sill reading his "Ica Ica Paradise." Nodding his head, he shut his book. Tsunade sighed.

"What is it Kakashi?" Reaching in her shirt she pulled out sake bottle. Her fifth bottle.

Kakashi turned to face her. A slight eye crinkle showing. "You have no reason to worry Hokage."

"I have no reason to worry? My apprentice is going to infiltrate the most dangerous organization around, and I haven't heard from her in days. You expect me NOT to worry?"

This made Kakashi's eye crinkle grow and his smile show through his mask. "Sakura is very a very skilled ninja, along with her cousin, I'm sure their doing just fine. They will succeed."

"Hm, I wish I could be that optimistic." Taking a long swig, she gestured her bottle towards Kakashi. He shook his head. "Sorry I don't drink on duty."

"Heh heh, what job Kakashi? Your team completed their mission." Smirking she took a another drink. "Okay then, how bought a game of cards?"

"Rather not risk it, you could beat me."

"Ha! Aren't you full of jokes." Slamming down her bottle she pulled out a deck of cards.

"Get ready to lose Hatake!" she yelled triumphantly. Grinning he slide of the sill and took a seat in front of her. "I'm a bit rusty, so go easy on me Hokage." Cracking his knuckles, Kakashi got dealt his hand. "I'll try Hatake."

Four rounds later and no wins for Tsunade, Kakashi was grinning from ear to ear. Frowning she began to deal their last hand. Half way into the game though, a sudden force was gunna knock them off their feet.

"LADY TSUNADE!!" Shizune busted through the office door a scroll in her hand. Rolling her eyes Tsunade looked up. "What is it Shizune?"

Kakashi looked up from his cards and arched a brow at the frantic woman. Looking at the scroll in his hand, he stiffened. _~That's a wanted scroll.~_

Catching her breath she spoke. "Its about Sakura's cousin! She's wanted!"

Tsunade frowned. "We know that. We made the report."

"No! No! I mean really wanted!! Look!" Unrolling the scroll the two card players read.

"Wanted…DEAD?" Standing Tsunade threw down her cards. Scanning the paper she shook her head. "For treason and abandonment? Where'd you get this?"

"From a Messenger Nin from mist. Their passing them around to all the villages! Tsunade! They think she's a REAL missing nin! Meaning Sakura's endangered as well!"

Shizune caught her breath once more and watched Tsunade's shocked reaction.

"This isn't true. All the documents are FALSE!" Tsunade wouldn't accept it. The fact that both ninja could possible be killed. It wasn't suppose to happen like this.

"You won." Both females turned towards Kakashi's near quiet voice. A confused look spreaded across Tsunade's face until she looked down and observed her cards. She had beat Kakashi…

_~...No.~ _Grabbing the cards she flung them to the ground. "SHIZUNE, FIND THOSE MIST NIN NOW!" Nodding, Shizune ran out the room.

"…Kakashi, assembly your team. Include Sai. You leave immediately. Find Sakura and L. Bring them back." Kakashi stood and nodded. "If we happen to run into Mist hunter nins?" Kakashi wanted to flich when he felt Tsunade's chakra. He could feel the cold in her eyes. "Nobody touches my apprentice. Now GO!" Before she could even turn around fully, she saw the leaves hit the ground, and Kakashi gone from sight. "..We need Anbu Kakashi, not Jounin."

* * *

Sakura and L skidded to a stop near the boarder of Suna. The sun was setting and the desert was becoming chilly with the dropping temperature. Sakura kept her mouth shut the whole four hours. Mainly because L was explaining. The more she thought about it the more she realized how dangerous this mission just became. A look of shame covered the green haired girls face. Shame of not following protocol and shame of endangering Sakura.

"Come on. We must get going." Sakura spoke unevenly. L nodded her head, not wanting to speak. Pulling up their hoods they walked in silence.

_**~She's taking this pretty damn hard. Come on! It was an accident! It was instinct!**_ Inner Sakura bellowed.

_~Like I don't know that. She wont see it that way though. Ah, we'll think about it in the morning. Right now we need rest, a lot of it.~ _Reaching the entrance they waited to be accepted into Suna.

* * *

Hidan and Kakuzu walked the Suna streets in darkness. Slipping along through the alley ways. So far they struck no luck. The man Kakuzu found, Hidan didn't like and dubbed a "Filthy heathen and should be sacrificed to save his disgusting soul." Which unfortunately scared the man off. Hidan found and interest as well but out of spite, revenge, and anger Kakuzu killed him. So started the little slaughter war between the two noncom-promising members. If one of them didn't like the chosen ninja they killed them. Or as in Hidan's terms "Saved them." Although it was bad, they seemed highly amused by it.

Stopping on the side of a pub they hinged their appearance. Appearing as well-mannered looking men in casual clothing. Stepping inside they walked up to the counter.

"One room." Kakuzu spoke, handing the man cash.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONE FUCKING ROOM!" Hidan's steel lavender eye's bore into the side of Kakuzu's face. Kakuzu glared.

"Ignore this idiot please. One room." Cold eye's met each other as they stared each other down. The receptionist shakily handed Kakuzu the keys.

"If we fucking have to have one damn room your sleeping on the fucking floor!"

"Like I'd ever lay with you! This just saves money!"

"Money! It's always money you cheap fucker! You'd make more if you just whore yourself out!"

"Watch yourself Hidan," Kakuzu's voice became acid, "Unless you want to make this scene worse than it already is."

"Ah, whatever money whore!" Snatching the keys, Hidan headed up the lobby stairs. Kakuzu clenched his fist and emitted a growl. Whispers started to fill the lobby. Sounds of "couple fights" and " counseling" were heard. Along with "young love."

Taking in enough he stomped up the stairs. "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE DAMN IT! SO SHUT UP!"

Everyone hushed up for a moment. Till more amusing noises filled the air.

"Hidan! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR NOW!"

"NO YOU ASSHOLE! GET YOUR OWN DAMN ROOM!" A fist connected with the door.

"HIDAN!!"

"QUIT SCREAMING LIKE A BITCH!" A growl resonated. Followed by a jiggle of the handle. Everything was quiet as the door slammed shut.

The receptionist hesitated first then shouted up, "If you want, we could give you the honeymoon suite!"

They heard the door open, "…..FUCK YOU!!" Both yelled in unison then the door slammed shut.

A/N: Yay! Done! I apologize if its choppy. I didn't want it to seem gloomy so I made it some what comical. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And the little Hidan Kakuzu fight. Those two are just so fun to mess with. :) And for those who might not understand the "We need Anbu Kakashi, not Jounin." She's saying she needs him to have the kind of additude he had when he was in Anbu. Means no playing around this time.


	8. Let's Go

Okay this one made me think. Cause I didn't know how to open the chapter. So if it seems choppy I apologize. Okays! Lets jump into the story! J

* * *

The people of Suna still on the midnight streets looked suspiciously at the hooded figures approaching the Inn. They walked with a slight sway to their hips and coldness in their aura's. For all these people new, they were rouges. Reaching the entrance they pulled down their hoods. No one then gave them a second glance. They were just two brunette's staying in town for a while.

Sakura smiled at the henged L. Pleased with their ability to sneak pass everyone. L gave a cocky grin of her own and nodded her head forward to desk. "Come on. Lets crash for the night." Walking forward Sakura ran her hands through her hair. She couldn't tell if L noticed but there were two chakra signature's here somewhere, but where?

_**~Their pretty strong. What if its Akatsuki?~**_

_~Then we better get their attention. But we still have to check it out some how. TO see if it's really them.~ _Sakura unconsciously tapped her foot. Letting out a loud sigh she ran her head through her hair. L turned around and glared.

"If you think your so fast at getting rooms then why the hell didn't you make your ass up here first?" Putting her hands on her hips she waited for an explanation.

Sakura gave her a quizzical look. About to protest inner Sakura spoke up just in time.

_**~She thinks we're frustrated because of her! This is just the break we need!~ **_Sakura thought for a moment then saw where she was going with this. Grinning she put on her bitch face. Yes she had a bitch face. Years of practice from Ino.

"Well, excuse me for thinking you had a brain to accomplish anything." Scoffing she smirked quite evilly. L's glare grew more menacing. "What was that?"

"You heard me. Even Naruto has more brain's than you and that's saying something. Ya stupid rodent." Giving a 'Humph' she checked her nail's. L's mouth hung open. Not believing. "NARUTO!" Sakura chuckled at the disbelief in her voice. Everyone watched the confrontation between them. The brunette near the desk was shaking, and the one near the door was laughing, this was not going to end well.

* * *

Kakuzu sighed heavily as he sat on the bed. Money flayed out in neat piles. The shower running for so long soon became a distraction. He couldn't understand how Hidan could take showers that could last for hours. Who the hell does that! Not wanting to linger on the matter he resumed counting the love of his life. "Hey Hidan, you done in there!" Not taking his eyes off of the bills, he waited for a response.

"Hold your damn horses! Fuck, I'm getting out!"

"Well hurry the-" A loud boom cut him short. Looking up he waited for it again.

"What the fuck was that!" Running out the bathroom he looked to the door. Kakuzu shrugged after a brief moment then turned to face Hidan.

"I don't know but we might….want…too….." Falling short he stared.

"What?"

"Well for one, PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON," Grabbing a pillow he flung it as hard as he could hitting his counterpart in the lower regions, "two, hurry up so we can go check it out." Sighing quietly he began putting the money away.

Hidan had groaned when the pillow hit. It hurt, yet felt good. Slightly confused by this he stared a little at Kakuzu. Squinting his eyes he frowned. "You fucking did that on purpose." Dropping the pillow he went to retrieve his clothes. This time Kakuzu sighed quite loud. "There's no reasoning with-." Another boom, this time quiet closer. He could here muffled words and shouting.

_~Fuck it.~ _Standing he grabbed his cloak and headed to the door. "Meet me out here when your clothed Hidan." Hearing a quiet "Yea. Yea." He left out the door.

_

* * *

_

Sakura let out a small curse as her body went flying through the next wall. Quickly regaining balance she waited for the next strike.

~_**OMG this bitch is going to kill US.~**_

~_Well it was your smartass idea!~ _Staring through the dust she spotted L. Acquiring a few injuries herself she glared daggers at her cousin.

_**~I didn't say to egg her on more though did I!~ Inner Sakura watched the crazed being step towards them. ~Fuck it, kick her ass, family or not!~**_

Sakura gave a nod. Getting in her fighting stance she waited for her to make the first move. _~Shit this was so not a good idea. We're attracting to much attention.~_

L clenched her fist shut tightly. Inhaling slowly she exhaled with a loud sigh, "Well ones coming. So what the hell do we do"?

"…..What?" Sakura stared in disbelief. "You, wait, you knew the whole time?"

L rolled her eyes. "I may be dense but not stupid. I sensed them too. Now, lets get out of here before Suna really gets pissed." Nodding Sakura and L ran back into the lobby. Shock show on their faces at the overwhelming amount of Suna's finest. Skidding to a stop they looked for an exit.

"There! Their the ones that destroyed my Inn!!" The owner looked quite furious and very crazed. The Suna nin looked at them curiously. Hearing the order from Garra not to cause physical harm. But to stage a real threat. Sakura must have caught the looks because a relieved sigh escaped her lips. "You two, come with us." Walking forward Two Suna anbu ops grabbed their arms. L maneuvered one to grab her left arm. The owner had a smug look of satisfaction on his face. Grinning at the closest Anbu member he shook his hand. "Thank you so very much for removing these hooligans." The Anbu member chuckled softly. "You are very welcome, luckily you called in. These to are S-class criminals."

"S-Class WHAT!" Looking at them he turned back to the walls that held the wanted posters. A brightly colored one held his attention. Pink and Green. Looking back he spotted the same colors atop their heads. Staring for a moment longer they watched him hit the floor.

Sakura and L laughed loudly at the change of his expression. He looked scared shitless. Giving each other mental high-fives they went out quietly to be escorted.

* * *

Kakuzu and Hidan watched through the darkness. They were quiet intrigued. And by the extent of the destruction of the Inn very curious. Taking a glance at the wanted posters he looked at the reward. A warm feeling coated him at the amount people were willing to give out to be safe. They were wanted more alive so why not. Plus S-class? Who knows they could be the newest member's of Akatsuki.

"No fucking way are we having two more bitches at the base." Hidan's arms were folded and his stance signaled that was the end of that conversation. Kakuzu sighed. _~Or not.~ _

"Two, the only one I can think of is Konan."

Hidan scoffed. "Dumbass, Itachi and Deidara. Oh yea, and Konan."

"…Remind me to tell them that when we get back. Now come on, my money's leaving." Walking out through a hole in the wall they stalked silently to the two captures.

* * *

Sakura and L were quite pleased about the 2 faint chakra signals following behind them. Though the anbu was not. Holding their strong exterior they went farther into the desert, not wanting to cause any commotions in the city.

_~Their trying to scare us. Wanting us to know we're being stalked…assholes~ _Sakura frowned, mainly cause it was working. Who want's to be stalked by an Akatsuki member? Certainly not her.

Minutes passed before they came to a stop. The 5 Anbu members that did follow let them go and threw them to the opposite side. Regaining their balance they glared. The captain spoke up, "Now, I don't know what mission you both are on but I'd rather you not involve Suna. Garra gave word not to attack you but I don't make promises." The sternness in his voice cause Sakura to nod.

L looked at him with a blank stare. Eyes peering into the ones in his mask. Sakura tugged on her arm. "L, lets go."

When she didn't feel her cousin move she sighed.

"…Fight me."

"What?" The leader looked at her incredulously. Along with everyone else.

"I said fight me. Listen this mission tops all missions. And I plan on succeeding, if I want to stage a fake fight to be more convincing I will. So I say again, Fight me."

Everyone gave her disbelieving looks, but new she was right. If they want all four of them to get the hell outta Suna their going to have to fight. Sakura gave her cousin a quick glance. _~ So, is this Anbu?~ _Looking across from her she watched the others give small nods and get into stances. Sakura got into her own.

"You want a fight…" The captain spoke softly.

L gave a smirk and pulled out a kunai. The Anbu captain looked down at his pouch and noticed it open, looking back up he saw her smirk turn to a grin. "By damn I'm gunna get one."

________________

And that is the end of this chapter! FINALLY!!!! Man I'm lazy! Sorry for the cliffy. I will continue soon just need to stage a fight scene. Hope you enjoy the Kakuzu and Hidan fights. :P I know I do!


	9. So it begins

A/N: Chapter 9 is here! If the fighting description is bad I apologize. You can always visualize a kick ass fighting scene and insert it down below, I wont be offended. We're going to finally get to see Sakura and L interact with Hidan and Kakuzu. Though not in a good way. Now, onward to story!

Also I do not own Naruto! If I did I'd have unmasked Kakashi by now :)

_It's been a long time coming_

_And the tables' turned around_

_Cause one of us is goin'_

_One of us is goin' down_

_I'm not runnin'_

_it's a little different now_

_Cause one of us is goin'_

_ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN! ( Sick puppies- Your going Down)_

"_You want a fight.." The captain spoke softly._

_L gave a smirk and pulled out a kunai. The Anbu captain looked down at his pouch and noticed it open, looking back up he saw her smirk turn to a grin. "By damn I'm gunna get one."_

Everyone stood still for what seemed like eternity. L twirled the kunai slowly before picking up pace. Sakura stared intently at the 5 Suna officers. While she couldn't see their faces she could see their slight hesitation. Their bodies were rigid. Looking at the four behind the captain she focused on the one to the left.

_~He's closer to me. If I take him out I can take out the one far right to surprise the one in the center. They wont expect it.~ _Sakura calculated the aspects, deciding which opponent would benefit a clean fight and easy escape.

_**~Yea, only one problem with that Saku.~ **_Inner Sakura backed up slightly in her mind.

_~What?~ _Sakura frowned.

_**~I don't think they care! Duck and dodge right NOW!~ **_Coming back to reality Sakura did as her inner said. Ducking and dodging to the right she escaped 4 throwing stars. Glancing up she noticed two of the Anbu locked on her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw L fighting the captain and the other.

"Concentrate pinky, wouldn't wanna cut ya." Spoke one of her opponents. He had the mask of a dragon. Intricate designs of scales were carved all around. Red lines crossed the nose and eyes creating a loops. The ears were covered in small ridges creating horns. She figured he had to be second rank to the captain.

"Its SAKURA." Glaring She pulled a kunai out of her cloak. Giving one more hard stare she charged forward.

Hidan watched with peaking interest. The waves of chakra flowing off of them made him itching to join in. He observed the pink one while he guessed Kakuzu looked at the green one. Their fighting styles were completely different. While the green haired one used genjutsu the pink one had a mixture ninjutsu and taijutsu. He watched as she blocked a roundhouse kick from the dragon and a surprise attack from, what he assumed to be, a cat. Ducking just in time she turned behind her and delivered a chakra laced punch into his gut. Flying back a good 30ft he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hidan smirked slyly. She was tough, looking to the other girl he grinned, _~ And she's brutal.~ _.

Kakuzu was a little fascinated. More disgusted, She was ruthless. Like a female Hidan and Kisame rolled into one. She stood still twirling a kunai in her hand as blood flew off it, hitting a member with an eagle's mask in the face. Blood leaked from a cut in her cheek and a gash along her right calf. A small smile was forming on her face as she waited for the him to move. A groan came from the ground as the other member held his gut. Blood coated the ground profusely as it seeped through his hands. She had caught him in a genjutsu. He had no idea what it was but he guessed it was something Sasori had used. He began to attack his partner relentlessly, having no other choice but to be taken down. He guessed it was a non fatal wound. With all the blood though it was hard to tell. She stared down the remaining on she had before disappearing. _~Who are they?~ _

Sakura lunged at the dragon Anbu. Doing hand signs she summoned 2 clones, dispersing them with the same amount of chakra as her. She heard him curse and smiled. _~ He can't detect me as easily.~ _Moving in closed she watched his head shift side to side before finally deciding to react.

"Suna Bunshin no jutsu!" Making the hand signs his clone appeared in front of him. Sakura eyes widened slightly. _~ That's Sasori's and Gaara's technique!~_

_**Well at least we know he trains his Anbu well, heh heh.~ **_Getting a nervous look inner Sakura rubbed the back of her head. The three Sakura's instantly went for fatal shots. One roundhouse kicked for the face, the second went for a power punch to the chest, and the last went for a lower leg swoop. Upon contact their limbs sunk into the Bunshin. Now stuck they looked to the figure in the air, kunai's drawn.

"Sakura!" L dodged a kunai attack from the captain but a second late. It cut deep into her arm, nicking her bone. Wincing slightly raised her own kunai to block his. Glancing over her eyes seemed to glow with surprise. As the Sakura's struggled to get free two went poof. Leaving the one with the fist stuck in the chest cavity. As dragon mask got close to her she stopped struggling. ..Poof.

"What?" Landing he looked around, she was nowhere to be found. Assuming the last place a ninja could hide he looked to the ground. A fist laced with green chakra connected with his jaw. She felt the bone shift and crack as his body went flying through the air. Landing a good 20ft away he lay unmoving. All movement stopped. Taking the opportunity L grabbed the captains left arm. Dropping her kunai she took her right hand and wrapped it around his head. Bringing her knee up it connected with his face. She felt bone breaking as his body went limp. Spinning around, with him in toe, she launched him at the cat masked one. They flew a well enough distance away, landing close to the body with the dragon mask. Panting softly she walked over to Sakura.

"Saku, we got to go." Placing a hand on her shoulder she felt her body go rigid. Sakura stared at the bodies. _~ One…two….three…four…where's the fifth?~_ Thinking back she remembered there was five. A dragon, an eagle, a cat, dog and a-

"Rodent." Both said in unison as they turned in sync to see the last member running towards them. Raising both their fist they delivered a gut wrenching punch to his stomach. A gasp escaped his lips and blood began dripping from behind his mask. Before he could fly away from the impact L grabbed the back of his neck pulling him forward. Whispering something harshly in his ear she let him go, where he fell to the ground. He slowly faded out of consciousness. Taking Sakura's hand she pulled her into a sprint the opposite way.

"We're heading straight for Akatsuki." Sakura spoke after steadying herself to run along side her. Giving a nod she spoke in a hushed tone. " I know. I want to lead them away from Anbu. Incase they wanted to do a little 'fake fighting' their selves."

"Think they'll be alright?" Sakura looked back, she saw the one with the rodent mask stagger to his feet.

L gave a curt 'yea' and watched a frown form on Sakura's face. Rolling her eyes she smiled. "They'll be fine."

"What you tell him?" Giving her a quizzical look she watched a grin form. A Creepy one.

"To quickly dispose of the bomb planted in his right chest pocket." L spoke casually.

"THE WHAT!" Sakura skidded to a stop. Turning around she saw him throw an object just in time before it erupted in a loud boom. A flash appeared suddenly, causing her to shield her eyes. L stopped once Sakura did. Flinching when she remembered the sudden pain in her leg. "What the hell was that!"

"A. Bomb. Like I said, what part of that can you not comprehend in that humongo head of yours?" The reaction Sakura gave her was priceless. Chuckling softly she sighed. "It was a flash bomb. Just loud noise and light Sakura. To show the other members where the injured are located. Incase they can't find them in time by searching."

Sakura stared before being satisfied with L's answer. Looking behind her once more she saw more Anbu members appear, picking up the injured. Turning back around she went to catch up with the sprinting L.

Moments later they both collapsed. Panting, Sakura scooted over so that her back was against a tree. Taking in long wanted breaths of air she calmed her raging heart. L was no better than her as she laid back flat against the cold dirt floor. Her chest rose and fell heavily with every breath she took. They have been running for what seemed like hours trying to get out of Suna land. As they hoped, the two Akatsuki members still followed. Looking up through the trees Sakura guessed it was 5 in the morning. The sun would be coming up soon and they were exhausted. The injuries sustained in the battle were minor, except the cut to L's arm which needed quick healing. Sakura also had a few minor cuts and bruises that would heal over time. Looking across to the left she could still see the sandy dunes. All that running and they only made it to the border. Though it felt disappointing it was also an accomplishment. She could see, 40ft away, two figures slinking in closely. _~I'm getting tired of this cat and mouse game.~ _

Standing Sakura's legs trembled slightly. "L, lets just…L!" Looking down she heard her cousin snoring softly. Seems the cold forest floor did more than it was suppose too. She was laying on her side curled in a ball. Using her arms as a pillow she looked to be in a deep sleep. "Oh great." Sakura heard the leaves rustle. A tiny amount of panic surrounded her. Exhaling she thought rationally.

_~Okay, I'm about to face two s-class criminal's by myself with my cousin passed out on the ground. I'm exhausted, in pain, and panicking. All that aside I'm fine, right?~ _

Exhaling once again she turned to face Suna's borders, but instead met cold lavender eye's. The feeling she felt could only be summed up in one word… **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

Sakura's high pitched scream rang out through the entire forest as birds began departing from the tree's. Backing up she kept screaming. Hidan yelled a few curses. Doing the first thing that came to mind he balled up his fist.

Kakuzu shook his head in shame as Hidan punched her deeper into the forest. Crashing into a few trees she lay unmoving. Hidan began shaking his fist away of blood as his knuckles began to bled. Feeling his blood boil he glared.

"Was that really necessary you moron?" Walking over he went to inspect her body.

"Well if I knew you wanted to hit her I would have fucking let you." Looking at his fist he licked some of the blood off. Giving him a disgusted look Kakuzu lifted Sakura from out the mess. From what he could tell her jaw was broken. Sighing once more dropped her to the ground near her cousin, who oddly was still sleeping. Arching a brow for a split second he looked back at Hidan. "Well thanks to you someone's going to have to carry her."

Hidan just shrugged and picked up Sakura by the arm before slinging her over his shoulder. Putting his hand over her legs he looked to Kakuzu about the other. Kakuzu merely looked at L before walking over and stomping on her recently healed leg. If he thought that she would react like Sakura had he wouldn't have done it. Letting out an ear killing scream it died down quickly before being replaced with curses. Oh yes, definitely another Hidan. Glaring at her he ordered her to stand up. Miraculously she did, saying nothing she looked to where Hidan stood with a passed out Sakura. Kakuzu said nothing as he turned and began heading deep into the forest, followed by Hidan. Looking onward she sighed and followed. This wont be good. Limping as quickly as she could she started to match pace. They walked in an uncomfortable silence. L opening her mouth to speak, but stopping when she glanced at Sakura's form and wondered how she got that way.

_~Better left unsaid…~_

A/N: And that's it for Chapter 9! It may seem bad but trust me it could be worse J. Next chapter will show Kakashi and the boys also the mysterious Anbu mist nins. I've said this before and I say it again. Sorry for the long absence, but thank you to those who read, reviewed, favorite the story or not. The fact that you read it is good enough for me! :p


	10. Threats and Bruises

Whoo! Chapter TEN! Thank you for the reviews, I appriciate them! Now Onward!

_**You can sound the alarm**_

_**You can call out your guards**_

_**You can fence in your yard**_

_**You can pull all the cards**_

_**But I wont back down**_

_**Oh no I wont back down**_

_**Oh no (Eminem- Wont back down)**_

"Ahh shit" Sakura groaned as she began to come to. Clutching her head she winced as she bumped her jaw. Bruised and swollen she ran a chakra laced hand over it. The extent of the damage was big, but seemed like an easy fix.

Finally we were beginning to think you'd never fucking wake up strawberry." Looking towards the voice Sakura spotted lavender eyes. Perched on a rock he looked down at her. Mind still in a haze she backed away. Hidan let out a deep chuckle. Shivering she backed up once more, only to bump into something. Glancing up she looked into Kakuzu's cold green eyes. They held a bit of skepticism, along with a bit of wrath. Standing next to him was L. A stoic expression was on her face, one that meant business only. "Hidan, aren't you suppose to be explaining to our new friend what we're here for?"

"She fucking just woke up money whore." Hidan's voice was collective and casual. Glancing around the forest he soon began to pull out his scythe. Kakuzu let out a growl at the horrendous nickname. Grabbing Sakura by the arm he hoisted her up roughly. Wincing slightly she saw L twitch from the corner of her eye. Reverting her gaze she looked up to the one focusing on her. "Ummm hi?" Giving out a tiny smile she looked down. Letting out a snort he grabbed her arm again. He seemed to like doing it.

"Do you know why you're here and not rotting in the fucking ground?" Tightening his grip he waited for an answer.

"B-because yooooou are a kind, young, talented, sophisticated, han-hansome man who appreciates what a woman's worth and is very respectful towards the female species." Letting out a nervous chuckle she looked everywhere else except his eyes. A snicker soon came from the far side of him and next to him as Hidan and L tried to contain their laughter. Sakura looked at them warily. Her ninja instincts told her something wasn't right; sadly it was the person right in front of her. Not one of them expected a sharp sound to echo through out the forest. Just like most of them didn't expect to see Sakura's slightly turned face and rosy cheek. "…Shit."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"Hurry the hell up!" Naruto screamed at the 4 behind him. Sasuke gave him a glare that seemed to go unnoticed by Naruto. Sai merely nodded and increased his speed. Kakashi let out a sigh. Knowing that Naruto's concern for Sakura ran deep he didn't blame the boy for being in a hurry. But if they were going to be an efficient team they will need to set some rules. Glancing at Yamato the other man seemed to get the hint. Landing on the next branch Kakashi stopped, halting the others. "Naruto!"

Naruto ignored the call of his name. The thing that finally got him to pay attention was the kunai that flew by his face. "Naruto!" Doing an abrupt halt he turned and glared. "What! Sakura could be dying or fighting or fighting and dying!" Shallow pants escaped his lips as he tried to catch his breath. Not realizing how tired he really was. Kakashi gave him a stoic look, one rarely seen on the silver-headed ninja. Jumping up he landed on the branch Naruto was on 30ft away. "Well if you put as much effort as you did into that jump we'd have gotten closer by now!" A small snort came from one of the other members as Kakashi and Naruto glared each other down.

"What is it Kakashi?"Naruto folded his arms waiting quite impatiently.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed some more. Looking into blue orbs he asked a simple question. "Naruto what day is it?" His voice was casual, not a hint of under laying anger at his former student.

Naruto on the other hand, his voice was not so casual. "WHAT! YOU STOPED ME TO ASK WHAT DAY IT WAS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU KAKASHI!"

"When did we start this mission?" Kakashi continued, ignoring his outburst. Seeing that he wasn't gunna budge till he answered Naruto growled.

_~Might as well entertain him.~ _

"We started….we started…" Naruto paused, a long pause. Racking his brain he was surprised to realize he couldn't remember the date. A loud growl ruptured through the forest. Looking around he wondered where it came from. Kakashi, never breaking his cool, continued.

"What day is it Naruto? How long has it been since we started this mission? When was the last time we rested? When was the last time WE ate? When was the last time you slept?" Kakashi spewed out all the questions he's been waiting to tell Naruto. He watched the display of confusion, realization, and defeat run across his face as another growl rang out from his stomach. Naruto looked at the others, finally noticing they looked slightly exhausted. Tiny growls rang from their stomach's as well. "Shit." Leaning back he flopped on the branch. Exhaustion weighing heavily on his body. Kneeling, Kakashi looked at him eye level.

"Listen, Sakura was my student too. I know how much you care for her but you have to remember Naruto, you are not the only one on this mission. I can't having you endangering everyone else, even if your desire is to help, your doing it quite selfishly. Beside's, Sakura is a skilled ninja. I'm positive she won't let mere bounty hunters and hunter-nin stop her. Tactic and observation was always her strong points." A knowing smile went across his face.

Naruto thought for a moment before nodding. "Your, as always, right." Standing back up he ignored the urge to sit back down. Kakashi backed and stood.

"Also Naruto," a yowl escaped his throat as Kakashi decked in in the head, "When I call your name, you stop, when I say we break, you stop, when I say we eat, you stop, and lastly when I give out orders you will LISTEN, am I clear?" Everyone seemed to notice the icy ending tone of that statement. Nodding he rubbed his sore dome. "Now, we pitch tent here. They can't be that far." Jumping down, Kakashi landed in the dense forest below.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"…Fuck." Hidan stared at the knocked out duo once again. A grin was on his face as he dragged his hand over the deep gash going down his chest cavity. Bringing it up he tasted the blood once more. "Beginning to make that a fucking habit aren't you?"

"Hey don't fucking get mad at me cause you almost got your ass kicked by some pms-ing bitches." Letting out a chuckle he looked down at the two on the ground. Sakura lay a few feet away in the brush. Her breathing was quite shallow as the gash down the center of her chest bleed profusely. Cuts and bruised were on her arms and face. Though so, she looked to be sleeping quite peacefully. L laid in a pile of broken tree's. The same gash on Sakura's and Hidan's chest lined hers. She had various cuts along her body. A throwing star embedded in her collarbone. Her shallow breathing matched Sakura's. Out of it all Kakuzu stood slightly panting. Large gashes appeared on what seemed every crevice of his body. His face mask was shredded and his left arm was hanging from a tree branch by the stitches. Basically he looked like holy hell on roid's. Hidan out of them all had what you could call the minor of bruises. Minus the gash he didn't have a scratch on him. Perched on a rock he wiped the blood off his scythe. Kakuzu let out curse after curse. Second guessing on if picking them was the right choice. They practically mauled him like rabid animal's. Hidan's chuckle filled the air again.

"Guess we know not to touch strawberry when kung fu grasshopper is around. I'm fucking surprised you let them go that damn far."

"Well we had to assess their abilities…"

"HAHA! Bullshit motherfucker, you just got your ass kicked! I can't believe you seriously tried to pull that shit!" Hidan let out another heart felt laugh before Kakuzu silenced him with a "Fuck you immortal bastard." Thinking it was against his better judgment he gave in anyway. Pointing his stubby hand towards the tree he reached out to his missing arm. "Hurry up we got to get them to base before they die." Reattaching his arm he looked to Sakura then L as if contemplating. A dark chuckle came from behind him. "Its ok ya pussy, I'll take wonder bitch." Walking over he picked up L from the rubble. Like a rag doll he slung her over his shoulder. Kakuzu glared but did the same to Sakura. Pacing through the forest they then began hopping to the trees. "Fuck wait till Kisame here's about this shit." Hidan grinned sickly.

Kakuzu, finally fed up, threw a kunai at his partner. Glaring daggers he growled. " FUCK YOU HIDAN!"

The silver man had a cheesy grin and a sadist glint. "Tree…"

"Wha- FUCK!" _**-BOOOM!-**_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"Kazekage-sama, a couple of mist nin would like to speak with you." Tenmari addressed her brother. Gaara looked out at the sandy domes of his village. Nodding he let her advance with her actions. Stepping aside Tenmari let the 7 Hunter nin's inside the office. Coming in one by one they kept their distance away from the Kaze, standing a couple feet away from the wooden desk. Tenmari remained in the door way, her hand placed firmly on her fan, waiting. Giving her a quick glance Gaara dismissed her and turned his gaze onto the nin's. Four males and three females gazed back at him through their mask. Once the door was shut a stoic gaze came to land on his face. "Proceed."

One of the females stepped up. Her blonde hair in a high ponytail. The mask that shielded her face was that of a turtle. "Kazekage-sama, we just need to ask you a few questions about two nin you might know and we'll be on our way." Professional, that was the only way to describe her voice. Nodding, he waited for her to continue. "As you know I'm sure you heard of Haruno Sakura and Aikou L's disaffiliation from their respected villages?"

"…I might have. Why does this concern Suna?" Though they wouldn't show it, his voice sent tinges of fear down their spines.

"Is it true that 3 nights ago 5 of your most skilled Anbu were severely wounded and still remain hospitalized? Also that a local Inn was dessimated due to s-class criminal attacks?"

"Perhaps, but what does this have to do with Miss Haruno?"

"Listen Kazekage, we have two very dangerous criminals on our hands. We know of your past connections with said Haruno and we have speculation to believe-" She stopped. A look of pure hell was on Gaara's face as the desk cracked under the weight of the sand coming from under his hands. Standing now his presence became menacing.

"If your speculations involve me helping Miss Haruno's and Miss Aikou's escape from Suna you better have some damn good evidence to prove it. My best were hospitalized by unknown assailants. We won't know until they wake from their catatonic state. Now unless you want to ask another series of questions that could lead to a war against Mist your better end this silly hunt on Suna ground. Discussion over, dismissed." Backing away he turned to face the window. Even upon hearing the shuffling of feet out his office he wanted to kill every last fucking one of them. It was the soft sound of heel's and a small chuckle made him calm down slightly, "Ha-ha, silly?"

Gaara turned towards his eldest sister. Tenmari leaned against the wall opposite of him, chuckling softly to herself. Gaara grinned, "It was the only word that came to mind quick enough in my death rant." Looking down he frowned at his destroyed desk. "5th fucking time.." Muttering to his self he made a note to get a new one, possibly chakra enhanced steel. Finishing her fits, Tenmari then sighed. Gaara pretty much figured what was on her mind. "Is it about Haruno?"

"Yes, I mean she's a big factor in you even being here, to hear that she's being hunted.." Tenmari didn't finished. Gaara let out a sigh of his own. Sakura to him was like Naruto, a close friend. He'd be damned if he let some pansy hunter nin's be the death of her. "What time do you speculate they will awaken?"

Tenmari moved to stand near the desk. "About 7 more hours. Why Gaara?" Her voice dripped with wonder. Gaara said nothing at first. Walking to the door he spoke. "We might have to make a few adjustments to their awakening. Say a good week or so, as long as possible. but not so that it be the death of them."

"Gaara if we get caught doing this, we'll be accused of helping s-class criminals, meaning treason against the ally ninja countries and Suna itself." He could her the concern surface in her voice.

"'WE' is nothing. You and Kankuro will stay out off this. I take full responsibility for what happens now and in the near future. Besides, if I know Mist, their relentless fuckers and will stop at nothing."

"Gaara!" Before she could continue he had shut the door. Sighing she shook her head, "So determined..."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Saying he was bored was an understatement. Pein sat in his room, looking over documents concerning Amegakure. The members where due back anytime now with their supposed choices. He was skeptical at first as to let them choose but decided to go with it. He was really interested in their type of ninja choices.

_~Kisame and Itachi, knowing them Kisame would choose someone who could match his power, only to end up finding no one. Itachi would then have to choose. So his choice would be analytical, logic. Tobi and Deidara, Deidara will choose a fellow art lover. 50% chance he'll blow them up in the process. Tobi, Tobi would choose an avenger, a person with skill and much more malice than he himself possesses. Hmm, Zetsu would eat his choice before they get here. Finally Hidan and Kakuzu, hell, it'll be amazing if they agree on anything.~ _Thinking some more he didn't here Konan enter. A smile graced her lips. "Itachi and Kisame have returned. Along with Zetsu."

Letting out a small sigh he stood. "Is the room ready?"

"Yes Pein-sama."

"Good, lets go meet our newest members before their possible early departure." Stepping aside he let Konan lead the way. He was a gentlemen after all. And being last had quite some benefits. Grinning he sped up to walk beside her. "Pervert."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

A loud sigh escaped Kakuzu's lips. He'd just finish stitching up Sakura and L, seeing as though the help couldn't wait. Assessing their closed injures he'd figure it take 5 more hours to base. A high chance of 8 if he didn't put Hidan back together, who by the way was oddly quite.

_~Oh yeah.~_ Smiling sadistically Kakuzu waved the cut off tongue in front of the body-less man before him. Losing complete cool after hitting the tree and falling 34ft to the cold ground he unleashed hell's furry on Hidan and cut him up pretty bad. Going as far as to cut off his fingers and throw them into the forest. After a good 1 hours his anger subsided long enough for him to heal and stitch up the girls. Now he contemplated on Hidan who was glaring quite angrily at him. To bad he couldn't speak. "Now, I'm going to stitch your ass up but you better not utter a fucking word till we get to base."

Hidan rolled his eyes and attempted a nod. "Good, now...who's my bitch?" Kakuzu smirked when gargled noises left Hidan's throat and his arms flailed around on the ground, trying to kill Kakuzu where he stood. Laughing aloud he felt better than he had since the mission began. Sending out his blood, he began to locate Hidan's body pieces.

A/N: YAAY! IM DONE! I WANT OREO'S! FINALLY CHAPPY TEN! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I will give names to the Hunter nins as soon as I think of them. Until then Have a night fanfiction time. :)


	11. Games Begin Now

A/n: Chapter 11 is up! Feels great too! =3

Disclaimer: Thought I'd put these up every couple chapters or so. I do not own Naruto. Hate to say it but I don't.

.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`..`..`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

_**Standing on my own**_

_**Remembering the one, **_

_**I left at home**_

_**Forget about the life, **_

_**I used to know**_

_**Forget about the one, **_

_**I left at home (Standing on my Own- Three Days Grace)**_

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..

When Sakura opened her eyes, she knew she was far from Konaha. Even sand seemed distant.

_~Shit, what happen?~ _Sitting up she winced slightly.

_**~Well we managed to get our ass kicked by the Grim Fucking Reaper.~ Inner Sakura replied. **_

Rolling her eyes Sakura reached down and touched her chest. The fabric was ripped open and she could feel stitches. A frown graced her face as she remembered the past events.

_~I'm so gunna kick her ASS!~ _Standing up slowly she surveyed her surroundings.

_~ Try to save her ass and I get stabbed first. Uh-uh hell no.~ _Using her ninja ability she concluded 2 things: 1) It was dark. 2) She was alone. That alone was enough to cause the hair on the back of her neck to stand. Goosebumps covered her arms as a breeze swept past her.

_~Wait a breeze?~ _As Sakura's eyes began to adjust she could make out the jagged edges of the walls. A dripping sound echoed throughout, what she guessed, was a underground tunnel. Taking a couple steps forward she began calling for her lost cousin.

"L! …L! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! L!" Cupping her hand around her mouth she waited for a response.

"GEEZ WILL YOU FUCKING KEEP IT DOWN!" Hidan smirked as she jumped and screamed bloody murder. Turning around she looked at the silver-haired man. He held a lamp in one hand and his scythe in the other. If Sakura wasn't out of breath she'd say he almost look medieval. Catching her breath she took a hesitant step towards him. "Where's L?"

"Wonder bitch? She's with the others. You two bitches were the last to awaken. Must have fucked you guys up bad.." She glared at his sly grin. "Don't flatter yourself."

_**~YOU TELL HIM. WE'RE NO PUNK BITCH! SHOW'EM WHO'S RUNNING THIS!~ Inner Sakura hollered . **_

Stepping past him she began walking the way he came. When she noticed the little bit of little fading away, she stopped. Looking behind her an aggravated sigh left her lips. Hidan casually leaned against the wall staring up at nothing. Glaring Sakura waited….and waited…..and waited….and wai-

"ARE YOU FUCKING COMING!" Hidan grinned at her anger laced words.

"But you didn't say the magic word."

"Ugh, I have more important things to do than argue with you." Turning her back she proceeded.

_~Cocky asshole! Grr, though I hate to admit it, I should watch what I say. I only know what the bingo book says. From what I witnessed before they seem to have very short fuses….but he's still and asshole!~ _

_**~ Yea! Fucker! We don't need his help anyway! We can find l perfectly on our own! Even if we don't know what tunnel to choose!~ **_

"Wait, what?" Stopping Sakura squinted her eyes. Sure enough there were 4 tunnels ahead of her . _~ Damn it…~ _

"You wanna fucking try this again?" That voice, his voice, resounded. Glancing behind her she glowered. Akatsuki member or not, he was a douche. A big one. With that in mind Sakura spoke without any consequences in mind.

"Fine, can you please fucking show we to where the others are you fucking douche bag?" It came out sarcastic with a cute ending tone.

Before she could even blink he was deadly close to her. Shoving her against the ragged wall, the lamp fell with a clatter as he wrapped his hand around her throat. Sakura let out a small gasp as his eyes suddenly bore into hers. Even through the darkness she could see the violet eyes. Unlike the mocking, sadistic, playful look they held before this one was serious. Almost malicious. Tightening his grip he glared.

"Listen you fucking cunt , just because we've been traveling together doest give you the fucking right to talk back to me. Believe me, your not in the fucking clear yet. There's still other choices, "better" options. Until you fucking become a fucking member don't speak as if I'm below you damn it. If you some how do become a member STAY. THE FUCK. AWAY. FROM. ME. Now let's just get to the fucking others, quietly, before I end up killing a bitch." Letting go Hidan chuckled at the deep breathe he heard her taking. Touching her throat she coughed. It burned to breathe as she inhaled again.

Reaching down Hidan grabbed her arm. Pulling her up he stepped on the lamp before guiding her to the third tunnel. Sakura fumed silently. The rational side telling her to calm down. The irrational saying 'kick his ass.'

~_**ARE YOU JUST GUNNA LET HIM CHOKE US LIKE THAT? WTF SAKURA!~ Inner Sakura fumed at herself. **_

_~…Yea. I can't jeopardize my cover. I'm so close. When I DO become a member I will get back at his proud stupid ass. Believe it!~ _Saying that brought a smile to her face. Remembering Naruto she wondered how he was doing.

The two progressed silently. Hidan's grip slacked on Sakura's arm as eventually he let go. Walking 30 more feet they suddenly stopped. Sakura looked curiously at the door she stood in front of. It seemed so out of place around here. Knocking once Hidan waited. Upon opening Sakura looked Surprised. "L?"

"Sakura?" Before they could say more Hidan shoved her inside before shutting the door behind her. Covering it with a seal he walked further down the tunnel, a pissed off expression on his face. "Fucking women."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ ~.~ ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sakura stumbled into her cousin. The dim light assaulted her eyes as she blinked a few more times.

"Great another one." A voice, Sakura didn't recognize spoke. It was male that's all she knew. Looking up she looked to L. Nicks and cuts were on her face but only the bloody area over her chest stood out. Seeing that her mind wandered to Hidan and his jutsu.

"It's about time you showed up. They're all really annoying." L spoke oh so casual as she went to sit against the wall.

"HEY!" Another voice, this one different spoke. Looking further into the room she noticed four more individuals. Two males, two females. The two females sat together, while the two males sat on the opposite side. They seemed to all be focusing on her. Or well her hair. Looking back at them Sakura again used her ninja ability to conclude that: 1. The 2 males were from the same village and the 2 females were from the same village. 2. They look as if they've never seen pink hair before. 3. One of the guys was super duper tall. And 4. They had no bruises or cuts meaning their escorts were friendly. Finishing her observation she went to sit next to L. Not bothering to introduce herself. A small sigh escaped her lips as she thought over the past events.

_~It's been 240 hours since I started this mission. I haven't eaten since then, I haven't drank since then. Shit, we lost our packs, most of our ninja gear, and all we have left is torn civilian clothing and a couple kunai's. Plus we're being hunted by Mist? This mission is starting off terrible. ~ _Sighing again Sakura looked over at L. Only to be shocked that she wasn't there.

_~Where?~ _Standing she looked over to where the other's were.

"**RUN THAT BY ME AGAIN ASSHOLE!" **

"L!" Sakura looked utterly surprised. Suspending him by the front of his shirt, L had him pushed up against the wall. Her other fist was draw back as she waited for him to say something else offensive. "L, put him down."

"NOT UNTIL I FUCKING CHOKE THE DOG SHIT OUTTA'EM FIRST!" Slamming his back against the wall, she moved her hand from his shirt to his throat.

Sakura panicked slightly. Not only cause her cousin was going to/attempt to kill an S-class criminal but because so-called criminal was not fazed in the least. He had a suave smile on his face and not a hint of wrongness in his eyes.

"Well, L, what did he say?" Sakura stood next to her now, trying to coax her cousin into letting him go. Before she could respond he did it for her.

"All I said was that the two freaks shouldn't even be allowed here especially female freaks. Was there any wrong in that?" His voice was smooth. So smooth that Sakura almost didn't comprehend what he said.

"**WHAT!" **

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Pein stood looking over his member's once more. They stood like statues, well most of them. Zetsu walked out the shadows, a smile on half his face. "Zetsu? Where's your choice?"

"Wait, Zetsu got to participate?" Kisame looked incredulously at leader.

"Yes Kisame, are you questioning the decision's I make? We can fix that if you wish." Giving him a cold stare he waited for any more of Kisame's interruptions. Hearing none he looked back to Zetsu.

"I got hungry." Was his simple reply.

"And I'm pretty damn sure we all fucking saw that coming." Hidan smirked as Zetsu let out a small chuckle.

Pein willed his self not to roll his eyes. "Hn, Kisame and Itachi, explain your choices."

Stepping forward Itachi spoke up. "We could not infiltrate Konoha. It seems as though the whole village is on a mission. Or just running rampant. We spotted 3 Anbu team's circling around the entire village and 4 teams inside the village."

"Basically their on edge." Kisame supplied.

"So, then who are your choices?" Pein was highly curious about the village precautions but choose to focus on the current matter.

"Two S-class nin's from lightning. They were walking towards Konoha as we were proceeding from it." Itachi supplied.

"Description."

"Two females. One, blonde hair to shoulders, 5'9, 120 pounds, 21 years of age, better skilled in ninjutsu, defective from her village for the attempt assassination of the Kage. Her partner, brunette hair mid-back, 5'7, 124 pounds, 22 years of age, skilled in genjutsu, a medic nin, defective from the village for illegal use of medical practices and experiments on patients."

Everyone was silent as they waited for leader to process the information. Kakuzu and Hidan hoped it would take a long while, seeing as though they didn't know SHIT about their choices. Thinking over their travel not one thought of a conversation popped into their head. Only fighting and cursing. When a small "Hn." made it's way to their ears they sighed. _~We're Fucked.~ _

"Deidara, Tobi."

"Two males, un. One is 6'1, black short hair, scar on his left cheek, 198 pounds, 32 years of age, better skilled in taijutsu, defected from Kirigakure(A/n: I forgot the 'K' In chapter 6! My bad! TT^TT) for the unnecessary slaughter of 38 civilians un. The other is 5'11, blonde shaggy hair, 135 pounds, 24 years of age, WAY skilled in genjutsu, defective from Kirigakure for murder of 3 head council members, and the slaughter of 'abnormal or unnatural' villagers. So something like you Kisame and Kakuzu." Deidara snickered.

"Well then bring the little shit on!" They both screamed in unison. Pein, ignoring it, looked lastly to Hidan and Kakuzu. They were avoiding his gaze.

"Kakuzu, Hidan."

….Silence.

Frowning he spoke their names again.

Hidan sighed. "Okay fucker this is what happen. Mr. Fuckface here decided to slaughter everyone of my choices and I did the same to his heathen pieces of shit. This shit went on till we finally fucking settled on two bitches. Who were bunking in the same Inn as us. Unfortunately for us they destroyed the fucking Inn. Which raised our curiosity to follow them as they were being escorted out by some fucking damn sand Anbu. They fought them, the bitches. The bitches won, they threw a bomb, and later we caught up to their asses. Where as I proceeded to punch one in the face cause she was screaming like a bitch. Which then lead to us choosing them, the bitches." Hidan finished so matter-of-factly. With a smug look he waited for the leader to reply. Kakuzu shook his head in defeat. ~_Motherfu, wait.~ _Patting his cloak he felt the folded up wanted paper.

"Hidan…" Leader had a stoic look as he took a step forward. "It be in your wisest decision not to fuck with me. Quit stalling. Who did you choose?" A threatening aura surrounded him. Hidan gave a scoff and glared back.

"We chose them." Holding up the paper Kakuzu handed it to the leader. Looking over it he stared at the pictures. "…Haruno Sakura and Aikou L. I'm positive you two noticed neither is from Suna."

"Well Itchy and Shark boy's choices aren't from fucking Konoha! Did you forget to point them out Asshole!" Fuming he growled when Pein gave him his famous blank stare and walked back over to Konan.

"So, you two no nothing of these females?"

"No, We know their fucking annoying and can kick Kakuzu's ass." His smug look returned.

"They did not kick my ass!"

"Oh your right, they merc'd it."

"Goddamn it Hidan!" Raising his fist Kakuzu went to punch him in his face. A loud boom resounded through out the cave. Dust rose as the Akatsuki member's jumped away from the rolling figure.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" L stood up from the ground. "**FUCKING HELL SAKURA!" **Dusting her self off she touched her bruised ribs. _~Great, their broken.~_

"**WELL IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN IN MY WAY! HIS ASS WOULD BE DEAD!" **Stepping out from the hole in the wall was Sakura. A glare was etched onto her face as she stared down her cousin. L growled, but before she could do anything a voice spoke up, as always.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKERS DOING!" Hidan walked over to were L stood. Turning her gaze she focused her anger on him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM DOING DIPSHIT?"

"PMS-ING LIKE A BITCH IS WHAT YOUR DOING DUMBASS!"

"WELL THIS **PMS-ING BITCH** IS GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE YOU UGLY ASS MOTHER FUCKER."

Sakura watched as the growled at each other. Almost nose to nose she watched to see who would throw the first punch. Though she wished it was her. _~Asshole deserves a beat down.~ _

"What a nuisance."

Everyone turned to look back at the wall. Four other people stood on the rubble. Hidan glared.

"AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU BLONDE BITCH?" He glared at the boy who spoke.

"The annoying fucker you locked us in the room with you asshole!"

"Oh shut up you fucking cunt!" Shoving her back Hidan turned to the others.

"**BITE ME BITCH**!" Before anyone could stop what was about to happen L ran head first into Hidan's side. Flying 30ft they both became participants in the 'Punch you till you black out' game. It went on for a couple seconds before another spoke.

"ENOUGH." Pein's voice boomed from the darkness. Everyone turned to look, trying to catch a glimpse of him. You could hear his footsteps as he balanced just at the edge of light and dark. Though you still couldn't see his face it was obvious to guess he was pissed. Sparing a glance at L and Hidan he frowned.

"Holy shit!" Jumping apart they both were just mere inches away from getting their throats sliced wide open by two kunais.

"I won't tolerate misfits in my domain." The statement came out a growl. Sakura involuntarily shivered, he cold give Kakashi a run for his money.

L glared for a brief moment. Not even she was stupid enough to take on Pein. In a verbal fight yeah but he seemed to be in the physical mood. Hidan backed away mumbling to himself.

Looking around Sakura ignored Pein's question as he began to speak once again, letting someone else answer. The room they were in was dimly lit. Glancing at the walls she noticed kanji symbol's in three specific area's. Rationalizing the possibility of why they might need 3 seals she figured one thing: One of the door's was an entrance to the hide out. She guessed it was for misguiding purposes. A small amount of Chakra pulsed through the walls.

_~Shit, wonder why I didn't notice this before.~_

~_**Oh I don't know. Maybe it was because we we're TO BUSY GETTING STRANGLED BY THAT GUY THERE!~ Inner Sakura spoke with a fury. Pacing back in fourth mentally she too tried to access the current situation. **_

Sakura then focus her gaze on the Akatsuki members. It was strange really, to see them all__at once. She could recognize Kisame and Itachi, also Hidan and Kakuzu. The blonde seemed vaguely familiar. But the swirl masked one she couldn't place. Each emitted powerful pulses of chakra. As if to declare their dominance in the room. She figured L noticed to since her chakra began to roll out in waves. Not so surprisingly, trying to challenge them all. All of it was smothered though when Sakura got a good taste of Pein's chakra. It covered everyone in the room, suffocating them. The ones who couldn't stand it wavered. Holding up her shaky legs Sakura refused to fall. Looking across the room she saw L's bad leg straining. The other 4 S-class members were straining as well. Only the original held their poise. No one held it best that she could see. Other than the blue-haired woman walking out the shadows. Sakura ransacked her memories searching for a name. She researched just enough information to not get her found out as an undercover. Sadly she couldn't think of anything with the pressure of Pein's chakra keeping her paralyzed.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`..`..`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Konan swept through the room. Looking solely at the would-be newest members. A small smile graced her lips. They all seemed well fit to be a member. Sadly they, only needed two. Think about what was to come her smile turned into a blank expression.

_~Their going to be put through hell.~ _Stalking through the room she made a point to stop at each would-be member. All talk had stopped and all eyes were on her. Her first stop was at the one called Haruno. Her pink hair and green eyes gave her a docile look. She had an innocence about her that no one else in this room could match. She looked…weak. She reeked of dried blood. Her stance was wavering. She looked

"Broken." Konan had whispered it so silently to herself. Sakura stood only mere inches from her and couldn't make out the words. Stepping back Konan considered the possibility. A small chance that she might make it into Akatsuki. She could feel her chakra. Also sense her reserves. She was quite powerful. Taking a quick look into her green eyes once more she nodded and left.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`..`..`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Sakura watched her do a sweep of the room. She watch her linger on some and past some as if they didn't exist. When she got to L she lingered for a quick moment before advancing back up towards the shadows.

~What the hell was that all about?~ Not having time to answer herself she suddenly felt the weight be lifted. A small sigh escaped her lips as she began to stretch her legs.

"Now that we've all become acquainted I would like the chosen ones to stand in front of their choosers. " Pein's voice echoed. Some, he noticed, had quizzical glances but did as he instructed. Once situated he looked them over again.

"Now, names. Starting with you." He looked to the blonde female.

" Kiri Chinatsu." She spoke boldly with a smile. _~Thousand summers Mist.~ _Pein spoke in his head.

"You." He looked to the brunette female.

"Anzu Yuki." Her voice was monotone. _~Ice Apricot.~_

"Hn, and you."

"Miki Mareo sir." The blond male spoke. He had a cocky smile on his face that Pein ignored. _~ Rare Tree.~_

"Tora Ken." The dark haired male said. _~Strong Tiger.~ _

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura spoke normally. _~Blooming field of Cherry Blossoms.~_

"Aikou L." L spoke lazily. _~L Love.~ _

Pein had a slight frown. Most of their names hinted at their skill. All except for Aikou, Haruno, and Anzu.

"Hn. Each of you has been chosen to become an Akatsuki member. Unfortunately for you, I only need two. Your lives are non of my concern until I get the one's I want. If your are not chosen then you will be killed. If I find out you're an undercover you will be tortured and then killed. Any questions?" Everyone kept quiet. "Hm, I assume your all okay with my decisions. Konan, take over from here." Stepping back Sakura watched his feet disappear into the shadows. Konan reappeared , more poised than ever.

"….You will all be given a chance to prove yourself to us in a way we see fit. For now though we will start at the breakage point. How long can you retain the information we have entrusted you with in case of capture? " Pausing for a moment she looked for any sigh of emotion. Confusion and realization is what she got. She saw Sakura and L look at each other before looking back at her.

"Each of you will be paired with an Akatsuki member. Each of you will be tortured. This task is designed to see where your loyalty lies." Now she got the emotion she was looking for. Fear. It was starting to show on their faces.

"To begin, Chinatsu you will be partnered with Deidara," She watched the girl still and Deidara smile, "Yuki you will be partnered with Itachi," Everyone seemed to stop breathing and Yuki let in a shaky breath. Itachi was emotionless, "Ken, you will be paired with Kakuzu and Mareo you will be paired with Tobi." Each gave the other a coy smile. "Lastly, Sakura, you will be paired with Kisame and L you will be paired with Hidan."

Sakura visibly paled. _~I'm totally fucked.~ _Kisame chuckled when he smelled her fear. "I wont hurt'cha much Pinky." Sakura just swallowed and looked over at L. _~Great she gets the easy one!~_

She watched as L and Hidan growled and glared at each other. A smirk appeared on his face and a coy smile on hers. _~Hmm maybe Kisame isn't THAT bad of a choice. At least I didn't get Itachi.~ _

Speaking of which Sakura looked at the Sharingan wielder. He was calm and composed. Like a rock surrounded by rushing water. He didn't turn to look at her but Sakura guessed he knew she way staring. Forcing herself to look away she looked back at Konan, who surprisingly was intently staring Yuki. Yuki held Konan's gaze for a moment before turning to look away. Konan narrowed her gaze before stepping aside for the person next to her. Pein's silhouette appeared once again. "Your task begins now."

As if on cue each became drowsy. Sakura forced her eyes to stay open. A weight fell against her as she looked to see L sliding to the floor unconscious. More thuds were heard as she looked to the side. It was amazing, how powerful they all stood yet were taken down by a mere sleeping jutsu. It was also surprising how she was the last to remain awake. Long enough to see Pein step out the shadow's. The dim light put him in a half glow. The smirk on his face was undeniable. Sakura only got a brief look at him before sleep began to consumed her. _~He looks so familiar.~ _Leaving that her final thought she let it consume her. A flash of Naruto popped into her subconscious before fading back into the recess of her mind.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`..`..`.`.`.

Pein got a glimpse of the pink haired kunoichi' s eye's as she caught a glimpse of his appearance. He was confused with the reassuring smile that graced her lips for a brief moment but decided to let it pass. He had more important things to do. Like watch how they fair under pressure. A glint surfaced to his eyes as a twisted excitement filled him. _~This is sure to be entertaining.~_

_.`.`.`..`.`.`.`..`..`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`..`..`.`.`._

_A/N: Whew! I'm done! It took a while to think of this chapter, mainly cause I managed to confuse myself. I hate to say it but this is my least favorite chappy. But I can't wait till the next one. TORTURE! Mwahahahahaha!…..Anyone have any good ideas? O.o_


	12. Torture Methods pt1

A/N: Again I do not own Naruto. But I will answer these questions! =)

**Lg1514: **Thanks for the help. I will use that in the part 2! I think on Ken but I'm not sure yet.

**Starlight Angelz: **Thanks! I'm not quite sure I'm not quite sure who she'll be paired with yet. Pein is an option though. =)

**MegassaTheBomber: **Thanks for the suggestions! I made it so that a specific person heard her scream. Mwuhahahah! Still not positive about pairings. Itachi is an option too! L will kick ass, though not in this chapter. =)

**XODaikoXD: **That should be the real meanings. Not quite sure about Aikou. Three sites said it was love so I went with that. . Thanks for liking it!

**Ashleigh131: **Thanks! The reason Sakura thinks he look's familiar is because he reminds her of Naruto. Though his smirk was suppose to remind her of Sasuke buuut I forgot to put that in there. .

Lastly thanks to the others that liked It! It makes me warm inside =) Ha-ha! Now to the story!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

_**Every harsh word**_

_**Every cruel trick that you played**_

_**Makes me wonder**_

_**What I'll do to you**_

_**Cause by breaking me**_

_**You have made a stronger person**_

_**You will see! (Broken- Nemesea)**_

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Sakura let out a small curse as soon as she was semi conscious. Opening her sleep caked eyes she scanned the room. _~I'm getting real tired of waking up like this.~ _

_**~Say's you. I'm getting the worst of it!~ Inner Sakura boomed clutching her head. **_

Rolling her eyes, she peered into the dimly lit room. She could tell someone was here but couldn't pinpoint their location. It was then that she noticed how heavy her body felt. Moving her hands and legs all she heard was a rattle. A frown immediately appeared. She was chained, to the wall. Sighing she tried to free her self, but the more she did the tighter the chains seemed to grip.

"I wouldn't do that Pinky." The deep rumbling chuckle hit her ears as realization slowly dawned on her. _~The first task.~ _

"Kisame…san?" Speaking slowly she looked further into the dark corners of the small room. I shadow seemed out of place. "I can see you, so show your self already." Speaking with false confidence she was pretty sure he could smell her fear.

Another chuckle, and soon he stepped from the dark. Just his posture in the room made it feel smaller than it was. Kisame had a glint in his eye's than Sakura couldn't identify. Sorrow, regret, malice? She couldn't tell.

_**Malice idiot or he wouldn't be eyeing us like a fresh piece of tuna!~ Inner Sakura spoke. **_

_~He's not eyeing us! I think… I think he's regretting this.~ _Sakura thought for a moment. Looking at the expressions that crossed his face, as they stared each other down in silence.

_**~Hmm, sorrow, confidence, cocky, malicious and…arousal? Why would he be aroused.?~ Inner Sakura sat down on the floor in the mind of Sakura. Thinking of the many ways she could arouse sharky here. **_

Sakura smirked inwardly to herself thinking a cocky thought she supplied Inner with an answer. _~If I was a guy and saw my fantastic body I'd be aroused too.~_

_**~Hmmm, well either that or your naked.~ **_

~Well I know for a fact I'm not naked, thank you very much.~

_**~Then why's sharky over there not looking in our eye's and instead at our cash and prizes?~**_

_~What are you-?~ _

Focusing her gaze she looked at Kisame. He licked his lips slowly as his eye's suddenly became dilated. True to Inner's words his eyes were not looking back at hers. They seemed to be glued to her chest area. About to protest she stopped short. It was tiny, almost like a feather against her skin but she felt it. A breeze glided across her body and it seemed to lick at her skin more than usual. Sucking in the last of her pride and hesitation Sakura looked down at herself.

"My my, who would have thought you had such lovely…assets." Kisame cooed, looking back up at Sakura's face.

…She was naked…with an Akatsuki member…and chained to a wall…

"…AHHHHHHH! FUCKING PERVERT!"

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

L looked to the right when she heard the high pitched scream. Though it sounded like Sakura she wasn't entirely sure. Upon her awakening she discovered she chained down to the floor. Raising her hand she frowned when they only came a foot of the ground. To make matters worse, she too discovered her nakedness.

"Oh this is total bullshit." Speaking to herself, or so she thought, she tried to remember who her 'capture' was.

"Finally, the bitch awakens." Hidan lazily stood from the chair he was occupying. He watched her face become consumed in brief shock before finally turning to anger. Pulling at the chains again she winced slightly when they tightened. She could still feel her chakra inside her, just not enough for her liking.

"Ha-ha, now I'm not into this role-playing shit, but if this is what leader wants then fuck it." Ever so slowly he stalked up to L. An annoyed expression encased her face as she looked at him.

"So, sweetie, tell me what I need to know." He cooed as he kneeled down and cupped her chin in his hand. L got a shocked expression at the change of affection, caught completely off guard at his change in demeanor. Though surprised she wasn't fooled. _~So, he wants to play games huh?~ _

Acquiring a smirk she opened her mouth as if to speak.

….Chomp.

"FUCKING HELL!" Pulling back his hand quickly he inspected the damage. The tip of his index finger began to bleed as the vixen before him began smirking.

"You taste…like shit." Donning a smile she laughed when he growled. Crouching back down to her level he grabbed her left hand and twisted it. A whole 360 degrees turn, the chain then became tighter.

"AH! Fucking asshole!" Gritting her teeth she looked down at her mangled hand that was now facing upward. She tried to move her finger tips but the pain was unbearable.

"It'll be the right hand if you don't tell me what I need to know."

Looking into his eye's she saw that he wasn't bluffing. She was going to have to tough it out. However long it took. A smile spread across her face again. Hidan took notice as a sadistic one covered his. Looking down at the floor he pondered if he could just sacrifice her and see if Pein notices. L, taking notice of his gaze looked around her. She took notice of the odd symbols and intricate design that she was somehow in the middle of.

"Hmm, I'm guessing you're a religious nut, who can't get laid, so decided to sacrifice women to please his just as unlucky god. Correct?" That comment earned her a punch to the face. Spitting out blood she grinned.

_~So he hate's when you bad mouth his religion.~ _She gazed up at Hidan as he loomed over her. Of all the options he just had to get stuck with her.

Though Hidan had to give her credit, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Yuki awoke to the ground below her. Her body swung to and fro in a small pattern as she hung suspended in the air. The chains around her ankles dug deep into her flesh causing them to bleed. She could feel it run down her leg and travel down her back as well. Though she was just as surprised by her nakedness she didn't focus on it. What she was truly focused on was the slow moving footsteps advancing towards her. Panic stricken she refused to let it show, but she didn't have to.

Itachi looked her over once, deciding where to start. He was very certain as to why he was her choice. It was written as clear as day on Konan's face. Contemplating about using the Tsukuyomi. Though it make her life a living hell, he'd be bored for the remaining 3 hour's in the room. Taking another look at her frightened posture he wondered what she was thinking.

_~I am going to DIE.~ _Yuki repeated that that single thought over and over in her head. Standing there for a whole 5 minutes, he didn't move a single inch as he gazed at the side of her face. Fear began to consume her as she let out a shaky breath. She had secrets, oh yes, big secrets. And for those secrets not to be exposed she had to face a hellish demon. Well known in the bingo book, and well known as the boogieman of Konoha. Of all the choices she got him.

_~They must know then…but how?~ _Turning her face slowly she looked at Itachi's figure. He really didn't look so threatening upside down. "…Are you, are you going to begin or what?"

"…Hn. Tell me what I need to know." Pulling out a kunai he slowly twirled it in front of her face. She inhaled again thins time more slowly. "I don't have any information."

Before she could even register what happen, she felt a warm liquid flow down her back. She assumed blood since the pain began to form in her calf. Yuki stared wide-eyed at nothing.

_~He didn't even move…right?~ _

"Again…tell me what I need to know." He spoke casually, as if it was a daily thing. The cut was pretty deep. Blood pooled out at quite an impressive speed. Twirling the kunai again he waited for an answer.

Yuki looked utterly confused and in pain. _~They didn't tell us anything! We were put to sleep! Unless they told us when we were sleeping, but they can't expect us to remember. Can they?~ _

Itachi watched her changing expressions. He figured she was thinking about the information they received while sleeping. Though it seems cruel, they ought to remember. Usually after a few cuts and bruises people remember what was told in their sleep. Holding in a sigh, he looked at her avoiding eyes. Raising his hand he made another cut, this time slowly. He started it near her waistline, through her belly button, and up to her diaphragm where he dug the blade in deep before twisting. The scream she emitted almost made him want to leave the room…almost. He watched her thrash around as cried out from the pain.

"Tell me-"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW ANYTHING!"

"…"

A quick moment of silence passed before a spray of blood hit the floor and wall. Some landing on his attire. Another blood curling scream as she began to pant. Itachi looked at the 'T' like wound on her abdomen. The second cut wasn't as deep but it was effective, so far that he could tell.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Chinatsu began to panic as the wall next her did little to muffle the screams. She knew for a fact that it was Yuki. Wiggling her body she tried to get free. Only to cause the chains to tighten further around her wrist. Looking forward she stared at the chuckling figure before her. Deidara was crouched down with a pile of 1in clay birds in front of him. So far he had 6, currently in the process of making seven. Earlier he had asked her if she had any information. She denied it. Now he sat, seemingly ignoring her.

_~This isn't so bad. Maybe he'll forget about it.~_

"AHHHH!" Another chilling scream, she shivered in voluntarily causing her bare back to scrape the chilling wall. Being naked never bothered her, until today.

"Ah finished, yeah." Standing, Deidara stared at the 10 lovely bombs below him. Reaching down he picked one up. The smile that he flashed her caused her heat to skip a beat. "Art is a bang yeah?"

Chinatsu nodded, agreeing with him. She really didn't know what he was up to.

"So, ready to tell me what you know, un?"

"…No. "Chinatsu's voice sounded full of confidence. She was quite curious to see what he'd do.

Deidara shook his head in false disappointment. "That's to bad, un." Holding out the bird he tossed it at her right hand. Once it grazed her index finger it exploded.

"AHHH FUCK!" Blood had hit her in the face along with bits of flesh. Looking over at hit she saw her hand missing up to her thumb. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she really wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Nine more to go un, ready to talk now?" Deidara was casually tossing another back and forth in his hands. He watched her open her mouth then shut it, shaking her head she gave him her best glare.

"Cute un." Grinning he threw another one, this time lower.

Chinatsu held back a scream as her left foot exploded. More blood sprayed out and hit them both. A single tear escaped her right eye. It hurt, but she couldn't lose. Losing a few body parts opposed to death is a deal she'd take any day.

_~Yeah but what happens when I run out of body parts?~ _Was the question that was burrowed deep in her mind.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Mareo had awoken to a sudden displeasure. He was laying down on a cool surface 3ft off the ground. His body was bare and his impatience was rising. Hands and feet where strapped down with seals rendering them inoperable. Though he couldn't get a 360 view he could see the figure bouncing around happily in the corner.

"Hi! I'm Tobi. This is Tobi's very first interrogation!" Stepping out of the dark he stood next to the table that held his victim.

"Hm well why don't you take of your mask. I want to see the face I'll never forget." Tobi started to grin behind his mask. "Tobi doesn't think that's such a good idea." Reaching in his cloak he pulled out a kunai. It hung limply at his side as Mareo began to chuckle darkly.

"The standard kunai. Common form of torture in almost every interrogation. I've been stabbed many times, to the point where I no more feel pain, if you think you can get me to talk with a kunai, you've been highly misinformed." The cocky edge in his voice tightened towards the end.

"…Hm Tobi thinks your weird. Kunai's are boring…Tobi never uses kunai's in interrogations." Stepping back he walked into the darkness out of sight.

"Thought Tobi said this was his first investigation. What was that, a slip of the tongue?" Holding his head up he tried to peer into the darkness. He saw nothing, not even movement.

A sudden sharp pain traveled up his left arm, looking over he saw Tobi staring at the deep cut a couple inches above his wrist. "You said you didn't use kunai's!"

"Oh Tobi doesn't use kunai's, Tobi just needed a starting point."

"A startin- Ahh!" Screaming quite loudly he bit his bottom lip. Blood began to trickle down his chin as he embedded his teeth into his own flesh.

"See! Tobi no uses kunai's!" His carefree voice sounded unreal, especially in this predicament. Grabbing the skin where the cut was he pulled upward again. The skin slowly but surely tore away and off from the muscle. "Tobi prefers the flaying method!" Cheerful once again he gave it a quick yank. Mareo's body began to struggle against the table as he desperately tried to hold back the screams.

This method went on for a good minute before Tobi had to stop. The blood was causing him to loose his grip. "Ah Tobi thinks we're going to have to fix that. " Stepping away from Mareo he moved back near the door. Only to return with a bag, It was medium sized and looked heavy. Setting it down next to the table, Tobi began to open it.

Now Mareo was not curious enough to know what it is. All he knew for sure was that it was going to cause him pain.

"Ah here we go! Tobi thinks this is enough." Picking up a hand full he looked at the 6 inches of showing muscle. The skin flap hung loosely over his arm and off the table. "I cant work with all this blood showing, so Tobi found something to suck it up with!" Speaking that Tobi dropped the crystals over Mareo's arm.

Mareo watched as they seemed to fall in slow motion. Tiny pure white crystals…salt. Tobi had to step back from the scream that seemed to rock the whole hideout. The salt crystals soon began to turn red. His arm was shaking badly. He tried to maintain his composure but Tobi could see the other crystals. The one's in his eye's. An unseen expression crossed Tobi's face. Stepping forward he picked up another handful. "Ha-ha are you having fun. Tobi is!"

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

(A/n: I'm not even motivated enough to write Ken and Kakuzu's part. I'm such a bad writer. -.-)

Kakuzu sat in front of the possibly future Akatsuki member. A thoughtful expression crossed his face as he looked at him struggle before him.

Ken was letting out ragged breaths as he hung from the ceiling. Instead of chains around his wrist, hooks were imbedded in his back. Digging in deep enough so that they pierced through his muscle. Any slight movement caused him sever pain. Waking up naked added to the humiliation. He had no idea what kind of man Kakuzu was, but he guessed an angry one. The 5 inch wide wounds covering his chest hinted at that. Though the feel of his blood running down his body was a sadistic relief. Pain was just one step from success was his belief in the matter. No matter what Kakuzu did to him, he'd enjoy it.

Kakuzu seemed to have noticed the masochism that adorn this man. Every wound he inflicted, Ken seemed to love. Though intrigued he was highly annoyed. To him he was just another Hidan. Unfortunately he couldn't cut him to pieces. So here he sat thinking of torture methods.

_~Hmm, don't see why I can't just go through the whole list.~ _Thinking to himself Kakuzu smiled. It was a LONG list. About every method he learned in the 91 years of his life so far.

"…You going to talk now?" Kakuzu advanced towards Ken. Stalking slowly like a predator would.

"Tch, hell no." Ken's voice never wavered.

Kakuzu chuckled. He was impressed, usually some broke down already. "Your not easily broken….that's maybe your ultimate downfall. Everyone need's a limit." Holding out his hand he took a hold of Ken's hands. They were tightly bound together causing them to turn a shade of purple. Ken showed no sign of pain, seeming to shrug it off. This was the first observation that let him know Ken was unfazed by pain.

"Ninja's aren't designed to break. Their formed to prevail at there task and succeed in the impossible…which is the least I can say about you." Ken made sure to speak every word slowly. Looking for a reaction on Kakuzu's face.

Unbeknownst to Ken, there was an expression on Kakuzu's face, pure unholy hell. Before he could even blink, Kakuzu's left hand pointed near Ken's heart. Glaring he released his thread.

"NGH!" Ken bit his bottom lip splitting it open. He could feel the strands moving throughout his body. Encasing around his heart and squeezing. More thread's traveled to his lungs and brain, encasing them.

It took everything in his will power not to kill this man. After a full minute of deep thinking he decided to release it on Hidan later. Yanking his thread's back, he made sure to slice his organ's. Not deep enough to be fatal but enough to emit a scream from the man. Once he did scream, Kakuzu quickly took hold of his tongue. He tug it gently at first, before deciding to rip it out. With Hidan he used a kunai, but this man, in his opinion, did not deserve a kunai! Using both hands now, he used one to hold the tongue and the other to scratch out the frenulum. (A/n: it's the membrane that holds down your tongue for those that were curious. ) Now, Kakuzu wasn't a savage but this excuse for a human-FUCKING-being pushed him back to the dark age's.

_**Fuck the torture methods! I'll use my own!~ **_

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Pein was utterly surprised at Kakuzu's method. Having looked through the slot in the door, he had to move from the blood splatter as the now loose appendage hit the door, hard. Backing up he began his trip again. Looking through the door window slots to peek in on the progress. He never really notice before how brutal his members were. Nor how calm/psycho they could be while doing it. Hidan and Kisame were to be expected, but Deidara? He was usually calm, only exploding on Tobi, but looking through his door. He was practically using the girl as a dart board. Standing all the way on the opposite side of the wall and tossing clay bombs with his eyes closed. Tobi was no better. He by passed the door without a glance, the screams were hint enough. "…Konan?"

Konan turned to her leader, having been standing in front of Itachi's window. To the unseen eye she looked calm and collected. Pein, having known her all his life, saw how distraught she really was. Walking up to here he looked in the window. It was sickening.

Itachi was keeling in front of her. Trapping her in the fatal jutsu. Her body was disfigured beyond repair. Her breast were sliced clean off, and along with her fingers. Her left eye laid near Itachi's foot. Blood escaped her body like a leaky faucet. He didn't even want to go into detail about other area's on her body. It only took Pein a few seconds to realize what Itachi was doing. He fucked her up physically, to torment her mentally. He could only imagine the hell he was putting her through. He felt sympathetic…almost.

"She break?" Pein heard Konan take in a shaky breath. Looking at her, she nodded.

"She's an undercover. Sent to infiltrate Akatsuki." Konan looked back through the window. Itachi stood from kneeling and walked towards the door. He gave a slight nod.

"What gave her away Konan?" Pein watched Itachi lower the chains. She hit the floor with a thud and laid unmoving. It was hard to tell if she was breathing. He speculated she was, but not for long. She'll eventually die from blood loss and what ever trauma Itachi put her through.

"Nothing, she gave herself away. Her information was that she was from Suna and a traveling merchant. Nothing was ever mentioned about Anbu operatives." Giving one last look Konan proceeded down the hall.

Pein looked in one last time. This time he could tell she stopped breathing. Knocking twice on the window he continued to peer in the others.

Itachi stepped out. He was covered in blood. Shutting the door behind him he walked passed Pein. He wasn't ordered to stop so he continued.

"You did well Itachi." Itachi stopped briefly and gave a polite nod at the compliment.

"Clean up, your task for today is done." Pein, out of the corner of his eye saw the nod.

Itachi then continued walking. He ignored the scream's coming from the other cells.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT MY SECRET WAS!" He halted. It came from the first door. Though it wasn't his business, he was quite curious. Kisame and the Haruno girl were in there.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN ASKING FOR PINKY!" Now he was really intrigued. Kisame didn't anger easily.

It took him exactly 5 seconds to decide that he wanted to see what was going on. Stepping forward he looked in the-

"Itachi." Pein spoke quietly, standing next to the young man.

Getting the hint, he backed up and left. Slightly disappointed and angered but it never showed.

"MY SECRET WAS THAT YOU, SIR. SHARK MAN, FORNICATED WITH A GOAT!" Sakura's high pitched scream echoed through the hall.

Pein literally froze. A sensation rose in his stomach as he held back a laugh. Never in his life has he heard such a testimony. Backing up he chuckled freely.

"WHAT! WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Kisame growled.

Pein held back more laughter as he turned and started his walk again. Some of the people here were highly intriguing.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

A/n: There will be a part two to this! I didn't want to make a really long chapter. I didn't mean to make Kakuzu savage, but it seemed right. Next they will be finishing up the tortures and moving on to task 2. Also a peek at Naruto and the mist Anbu. I was inspired again when I saw this really cool AMV on you tube. Now, till next time.=)


	13. Torture Methods pt 2

Hmm, well an excuse would be great at the moment, but I cant seem to find one that would suit this situation…..Soooooooo we'll just move on.

Disclaimer: I did own!….but then I woke up. :/

P.S. I could not get the Line breaks to work. I apologize for that! It seems as though every time i click save it refreshes its self or something. Gaah, i'll figure it out later and repost it when fixed.

Recap: "MY SECRET WAS THAT YOU, SIR. SHARK MAN, FORNICATED WITH A GOAT!" Sakura's high pitched scream echoed through the hall.

Pein literally froze. A sensation rose in his stomach as he held back a laugh. Never in his life has he heard such a testimony. Backing up he chuckled freely.

"WHAT! WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Kisame growled.

Pein held back more laughter as he turned and started his walk again. Some of the people here were highly intriguing. [End Recap]

L chuckled quietly, which in her case sounded like a gargled cough. Looking up she spit near the figure against the wall. Hidan scowled as the disgusting bloody spit ball landed on his left shoe. Swinging his scythe he stepped forward. "What the fuck are you laughing about?"

L pondered about answering the question. The last time she gave a smartass remark, he carved something in her back. _~I swear on his god, if there's a penis on my back…~_

"Hey," Grabbing her face once again, he dug his nails into the cuts on her cheeks. L winced in pain, And looked into eyes. She saw what Sakura saw during the encounter in the tunnel. Not sadistic, not playful, just serious. "What are you laughing at?"

"Your so-called whack ass, ninja academy, torture techniques. A genin has a better fucking chance at getting me to talk than you." L gave a sarcastic smile, though it quickly dissipated when he removed his hand from her face. She saw his right arm disappear next to his leg. Bracing herself for impact she closed her eyes. _~Uppercut to the jaw.~_

True to her thoughts she felt his fist connect with her lower jaw. The only sound that registered to her ears was the sound of breaking bones, not the sound of the chains breaking. Hidan stood back and watched. A silent curse escaped his lips and he watched her body hit the opposing wall and go limp as it hit the ground. She lay there unmoving for while before her hand began to twitch. A sadistic chuckle left his throat as he watched her right herself against the wall. Sitting against it she looked at her hand as she placed it in front of her view. The remaining chain swayed back and forth like a pendulum.

Hidan had to give her props, she took that hit like a true ninja. Though stupid, but true all the way. Any sensible ninja would have dodged or ducked. Not stand sit there and take the…

"YOU SNEAKY LITTLE SHIT!" Pulling his scythe from behind his back he stalked over. Grabbing her by the neck he hoisted her up against the wall. "YOU FUCKING PLANNED THAT DIDN'T YOU?"

L didn't say anything, for the fact that she couldn't. His hand constricted her airways, and her broken jaw wasn't helping. Even if she had planned it, she only made it thus far. Nodding her head she attempted a smile. Narrowing his eyes Hidan let out a war cry. Squeezing her throat for good measure he tossed her across the room.

"Fuck this! There are better choices than pinky bitch and you!" Placing his scythe in front of him he paced towards her. L, now doing the only sensible thing, stood quickly and reached for the door. If her logic was correct, the door wouldn't be locked, right?

Hidan stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes at the ajar door, and his missing captive. "This is complete BULLSHIT!"

Sakura turned her gaze to the door. Though she could only see out one eye at the current moment, she noticed that the figure running pass the slotted door looked highly familiar.

~Was that? No way.~

"YOU GREEN HAIRED LITTLE BITCH!" Another figure, this one she didn't have to see to recognize, ran pass the door as well. Sakura became so engrossed she didn't notice Kisame's sudden advance. Hovering in front of her he assessed his handy work.

Her left eye was swollen and her face had various cuts and bruises. Her right arm was contorted and had blood oozing from the inch long wounds that covered it. How they got there she would not tell. Though when he licked his lips of her blood, she knew he would. Other than these major injuries there were only cuts and bruises, which surprised her greatly. He was brutal, so why was he taking it easy?

"You look….beautiful." Kisame cupped her chin softly, then begin applying pressure. Leaning in closer he pressed his lips to her ear. "But how about we make you radiant."

Licking the outer shell of her, she pulled away from disgust. Taking that opportunity he swiftly pulled out Samehada. Before Sakura could register what was happening, a cry had escaped her lips.

"There, now your amazing!" Returning his sword back to its place, he chuckled.

From under her left breast down to her right hip sakura's skin was shredded. Once a pale smooth white, was now a red bloody mess. Pieces of flesh fell to the ground. Sakura tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She wouldn't dare cry in front of him. ~But fuck this hurts!~

Kisame watched as her fist clenched and unclenched. Her jaw was set as she grinded her teeth together. Arching herself a little off the wall she began to slowly lean back into it. Opening her eyes she met his. Kisame admired the dark look in her eyes. "You got spunk brat. Just tell me what I need to know, and you can go free." He emphasized the word free, watching for any expression.

Sakura closed her eyes once again. _~Asshole, what does he need to know?~ _

_**~That you are an S-class criminal here to give away the whereabouts Naruto-chan.~ **_**Inner Sakura spoke quietly. **

_~…What?~ _She heard herself mentally sigh_. _

**Inner Sakura had a pained expression, not appreciating the current wound she had acquired **_**~You, Me, US, are an S-class criminal here to give away Naruto's whereabouts. Its fucked up, I know.~**_

~….~ Sakura was literally speechless. Of course they would be smart-asses and make her secret that. Also that it should have been obvious that Inner Sakura would have heard it. Damn herself for not realizing that sooner.

"Awe, don't tell me she's sleeping?" Sakura opened her eyes as his presence came closer. He stood in front of her once again. She noticed the diluted look in his eyes. It caused a glare to form in hers. _~Shark's enjoying this.~_

Controlling her breathing she tensed up. Kisame stepped back a bit out of curiosity. What was she gunna do?

Taking a deep inhale she did what she was known for best…

"LISTEN HERE YOU TUNA SMELLING VILE DISGUSTING FREAK OF NATURE PIECES OF UNHOLY SHIT! YOU WILL NEVER GET MY SECRET AND YOU WILL NEVER BREAK WE WITH WEAK ASS WOUNDS LIKE THESE! IF YOU WANT FUCKING ANSWERS FROM ME YOU BETTER FUCKING SEND THE LEADER IN HERE HIMSELF! YOU ICKY ASSHOLE!

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura started panting. She would laugh at the look on Kisame's face if only it didn't hurt. He was speechless, and that's how she liked it. A sudden feeling of relief befell her. Sounds tuned out slowly. Her blood pooling on the floor didn't reach her ears anymore. Blinking she saw quick flashes of white. _~Greeeaaat, as if this wasn't expected.~ _Tunnel vision followed soon after. It was only seconds before she succumbed to darkness.

Kisame looked on as she went limp. Ragged breathing began to escape her lips as she struggled to breath. He wanted to kill her, but he greatly admired her. She had balls, big ones.

"Kisame, report to Kakuzu's room. He seems to have went to far." Pein spoke casually, standing in the doorway. Letting a scoff he nodded his head. Upon turning he heard a soft mumble, this time laughing in an uproar he exited the room, happy that the first task was finally over.

"So how old are you anyways? Tobi thinks your 19 but Tobi could be wrong." Tobi spoke cheerfully. He sat on the table, down near Mareo's hands. Twirling a senbon needle in his hand he casually talked with Mareo. "So, Tobi wonder's what your secret is? Are you ready to tell?" picking up his left hand he held on tightly to his index finger. Stopping the needle, he slowly began to shove it deep under his fingernails. Mareo's body flinched slightly, then stilled once more. "It's okay if you don't want to speak now, Tobi can always wait till you wake up! Tobi is a good boy." A sick smile could be heard in that statement.

Mareo's thoughts buzzed wildly in his mind. His focus on reality slipped, but came back with every senbon needle he stuck in his fingers. This one was six. Breathing slowly his chest rising and falling was barely noticeable. He couldn't feel his body, he only felt heavy. Tobi rattled on about nothing, another prick another flinch.

"Ya know, Tobi never use to be a Akatsuki member."

_-Prick.-_

"Tobi was just a good boy that helped the other members."

_-Prick.-_

"But then Tobi got promoted. I don't have to help the others now, only on certain occasions."

_-Prick- _

"Which is fine. Tobi didn't-"

"Enough." Tobi ceased. Looking behind him he glanced at the young man. The command came out a soft whisper. He could barely keep his eyes open any longer. When his lips moved to speak Tobi leaned down near the table. "Was there something you wanted?"

"…Merchant…..illegal weapons merchant." He spoke quietly, as if not to disturb the air around him. Though he felt ashamed with this action, it was better than Tobi's incessant ranting.

"Oh, is that what your secret was? Tobi thought it would be more exciting." Jumping off the table he went to the door and knocked 4 times. Once it opened Tobi stepped out. Pein stood in the shadows, waiting to here what he had to say.

"He's a sales merchant selling illegal weapons. See? Tobi is a good interrogator."

"…Well done Tobi." Looking passed the masked figure, Pein gazed into the room. The sight was horrid. Half the skin on his body lay on the floor, from his left shoulder down to his left leg was covered in a thick layer of salt. From a distance the senbon needles gave his hands a claw like appearance. Also from what he could tell there were some shoved throughout various parts of his body. The urge to say 'Your fucked in the head.' itched at his throat but he didn't scratch. Instead he tells Tobi to send Mareo to Konan.

_~I hope she can at least make him look decent.~ _Thinking that he lingered a bit longer in the shadows, contemplating on the next task at hand. With a slight nod he turned around.

_~Time to check on Deidara. Hope she's still in a decent amount of pieces.~ _

"So….you ready to speak yet, un?" Deidara sat cross-legged on the ground. The blood that lay there soaked into his clothes. He ignored the fleshy pieces and stared up at her eyes.

Her head was hung low and she faded in and out of consciousness. He had 2 birds left, but he believed not enough body parts to destroy. He still needed the information after all. Chinatsu raised her head slowly. Her lips moved but no words came out. When they finally did it was hoarse.

"I cant, I cant remember."

"That's not a good answer, un ." Deidara picked up one of the two clay bombs, tossing it back and forth between his hands.

Chinatsu let out an aggravated cry, "I don't remember! Maybe if you assholes would have told us while we were awake, this wouldn't be SO DAMN DIFICULT!"

"…." Deidara remained silent, he rolled his eyes before standing. Still tossing the clay back and forth he moved towards her. Grabbing the lower part of her jaw he forced her mouth open. No matter how violently she tried to remove his hand, he grasped it tighter. Giving the clay one last toss in the air he advanced towards her mouth.

Chinatsu let out something of a whimper, knowing exactly what his intensions were.

"You wouldn't even come close to becoming an Akatsuki member." Touching the clay to her lips he was ready to shove it down her throat.

"coming from a boy, who didn't want to be a member in the first place." Deidara stopped. Pein once again stood in the doorway. , this time standing in the shadows, and in the light.

Deidara smiled, "So nice of you to join us leader-sama." Removing the clay from her face he stood back. A relieved sigh escaped her lips as she let out a breath she was holding. Though it only lasted a quick second as she watched a clay bird fall two feet from her face. Deidara tossed the second one behind his back also before heading out the door and following Pein.

Her scream filled the room before the explosions. The first of the explosions caused her head to smack against the stone wall. Blinded momentarily she attempted not to succumb to unconsciousness . Though once the second explosion ignited, it became a fatal attempt. Hitting her head once again, she slumped against the wall nonmoving.

"Send her to Itachi, I want this one alive for the second task." Was all Pein spoke before walking away to the last room.

Deidara glared absent-mindedly, before heading back into the room to retrieve Chinatsu.

Pein walked slowly to the last room. He had sent for Kisame when her heard Kakuzu yank Ken onto the ground. The results caused the hooks embedded in his back to shred his muscle. Though a logical person would have screamed, Ken laughed, which in return made an angrier Kakuzu. Though this cause and effect matter sounds bad, it got worse.

Reaching the room he made sure to back up a good distance. Shouts were heard from inside, and the door flung open suddenly. The sight would have been to die for if this weren't a serious matter.

Kisame held on tightly to Kakuzu's waist as he attempted to yank him through the door. Every vile word he learned in his 91 years spewed out like a leaky faucet. His hands had a firm grasp on Ken's head of hair as he attempted to drag him out the door with him. All the while slamming his head forcefully into the ground.

Surprisingly, or not, Ken was laughing. Or at least laughing until he eventually passed out, but did that stop Kakuzu?

"DAMN IT KAKUZU!" Letting go Kisame decided a different tactic. Backing up he pulled out Samehada once more. Pein quickly interjected before Kisame could cut off Kakuzu's arms.

"Enough." They ceased. It was amazing how one man could calm rowdy people, with one word. "Kisame, take Ken to Konan, Kakuzu…you are dismissed.."

Nodding in agreement, Kisame returned his sword to it's place and stepped pass Kakuzu. Picking up Ken he slung him over his shoulder before making his exit. Kakuzu watched them disappear down the hall before glaring and taking the opposite direction. Mumbling something incoherent, he disappeared in the darkness.

Pein was left to stare into the bloody room. Shaking his head he proceeded down the hall in the direction of Kisame.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He halted, the voice sounded oddly familiar. Continuing he went to the last door, Haruno's room. Just outside of it was Hidan and L. A displeasing look crossed his face as he observed the two. Hidan was once again choking L, and she was once again fighting to breathe. He was sitting on top of her as he restricted her airways. She was struggling but was ultimately getting nowhere, due to the lack of chakra. Pein wondered if he should turn around and walk away. He also wondered how she escaped the room. Though if anyone was in an room with Hidan, they'd find a way out too. Before she could completely black out from the loss of oxygen, Pein cleared his throat.

Looking up Hidan finally sensed his leaders presence. Speaking a few curses he let go of L. Erupting in a fit of coughs she rolled on her side once he got off. Getting up on her hands she didn't react fast enough to the incoming attack.

Pein looked unfazed as Hidan sent a kick to her face. Falling slightly backwards, she landed on her side. Her body went limp before she even hit the floor. Dusting himself off Hidan turned towards Pein.

"…"

"….."

"…Take them to Konan, alive." He spoke with a touch of annoyance, before side stepping him and the body on the floor. Hidan cursed loud enough to be heard, but that didn't mean anyone was willing to listen.

"Kage-sama, you have ninja here to see you." Gaara nodded towards the jounin before returning back to his work.

"Tell them I'll be there momentarily." Not wanting to waste time with unexpected ninja he made sure to look over his plans very slowly.

"But Kage-sama they seem very determined to see you, one says he's future Hokage of Konoha?" The jounin spoke quite skeptically. Though realizing the sudden change in his leader, he figured he mentioned something important.

"Send them in, now!" Adding a bit of hostile urgency in the last word he stood from his desk. Moments later a friend he's been dying to see appeared.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOUR SECURITY GAARA?" Naruto dusted his arm, where one sand ninja had grabbed him. Staring up at his old friend he waited for a reply.

Gaara waited till the rest entered. Looking into the faces of, Sasuke, Sai, Yamoto and Kakashi he decided to speak. "I'm positive you didn't stop for a friendly get together?"

"No, we're looking for Sakura! Have you seen her, she's-"

"Wanted for murder. Seems that poster of Konoha's mislead the wrong people." Returning to his desk he sat.

"So you have seen her?" Kakashi spoke, moving to stand next to Naruto who was closer to the desk.

Gaara gave a quick glance around the room, before turning to the balcony. "How about we speak of this over dinner. It's been awhile since I've seen my good friends. I'll have Tenmari set up rooms for you at our home. I'll look for you after I've completed my work." Looking down he called for an escort.

Naruto looked utterly shocked at how casual he sounded. "We can't stay! We have to find-!"

"Naruto, I understand your concern, but I have a village to run as well. I'll hunt you down later, but for now let me finish." Throwing a bit of edge in the sentence, he grabbed a glass of water next to his desk.

Naruto stared on, his anger was about to spill out into the office. Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. Tugging it softly he pulled Naruto back. "We understand, Naruto lets leave him to his duties. He'll sees later." Giving a look to the others they backed him up to and out the door.

Later down and out of the Kage tower, Naruto let it out what he's been dying to say to the silver haired man. "WTH KAKASHI!"

Kakashi looked at the boy and sighed. Yamoto let out a snort and Sai mumbled something along the lines of idiot. Sasuke gave a shake of his head. "Dope. You really didn't pay attention to anything you were taught, did you?"

Naruto gave him a quizzical glance. Kakashi urged them all to move while speaking. "What do you mean bastard?"

"He was speaking in code. It's usually first talked of in the academy." Kakashi interjected.

"What do you mean?"

"When he spoke it's been awhile since I've seen my good friends, he was speaking of you and Sakura." Yamoto said, glancing around. Sai then took over.

"Speaking I'll hunt you down later was meant as there are hunter nin's present . Taking a drink from his glass gave away the village they were from. Put that together and you get?"

"Hunter-nin's from Kirigakure are here looking for Sakura. Gaara hasn't seen Sakura, he said he'll look for us later. Meaning we go directly to his home." Sasuke finished up the task in a bored tone. He had to give Gaara a thumbs up though, it almost fooled him.

Naruto's brain processed the information quite quickly. Running it over in his head he suddenly grinned. Picking his pace he lead the way to Gaara's home. _~Gaara, you always come through some how.~ _

"Come on lets go!"

Gaara stood outside on his balcony. He saw Naruto and the others, watching their posture change frequently as he guessed they must be explaining the code to him. Chuckling to his self he turned when he felt a presence.

"Hey little bro. We seem to have a situation down at the check out point." Kankuro spoke with a smile as he held a folder in his hand. It hung at his side.

"What's the problem?"

"You remember those hunter-nin's? Well it seems as if their credential's were misplaced. We were wondering what action we should take, incase this is an assassination plot?"

The sly look in Kankuro's eyes didn't go unnoticed. Shaking his head he had a small smile on his face. "I want them supervised until further notice. Keep them at the hotel until we can verify their stay."

"You got it Gaara." Backing away he walked through the balcony doors. Gaara watched him toss something in the tiny trash can next to his desk. A bigger smile graced his lips as he saw in big red letters "CREDENTIALS" stamped across it. Shaking his head one last time he proceeded back into his office.

A/n: YESSS! IM FRIGGIN DONE! This was the biggest brain melt down of my life. Longest pause ever. Though this isn't how I originally intended to write this chapter, it'll do. Also I apologize for any grammatical errors.


End file.
